Blue Sun
by ashAksara
Summary: Matahari tidak pernah lagi berwarna merah ataupun kuning. Baginya, matahari di langit-langit mimpinya adalah biru. Matahari yang tidak membakar. Matahari yang membekukan. [Munakata Reishi's centric] [MikoRei] [M/M] [rating T(plus) if you know what I mean]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

_**Project K (c) GoRa &amp; GoHands**_

_**BLUE SUN**_

_**.**_

_**'Bawa aku dan jangan biarkan aku pergi.'**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jika ada satu hal yang paling dibenci Munakata Reishi dari setiap mimpi buruknya, maka layangkan caci-maki tersebut pada sebuah pendaran bola biru menggantung di setiap malam-malam penuh peluh dan pacuan adrenalin menyesaknya.

Matahari biru, atau begitu Reishi menyebutnya.

Bongkahan raksasa energi yang alih-alih membakar, matahari dingin itu kerap membekukan apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya—atau setidaknya, segala bentuk rupa di dalam mimpinya. Dan memanggil kembali gambaran itu dalam kepalanya selalu berhasil membuat tengkuknya menggigil ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan kota yang seharusnya dilindunginya berubah menjadi padang es dengan gemuruh butiran salju bengis tak kenal ampun dari langit. Sosok-sosok putih pucat mematung atau bergelimpangan di tepi jalan, terperangkap bunga-bunga kristal indah namun mematikan, tatapan mata kosong tanpa jiwa yang seolah menghantuinya ke mana pun ia menderap dan berpaling. Wajah-wajah akrab di ingatan yang tak lagi melayangkan tanda kehidupan. Tangannya sendiri yang akan mengubah sesuatu dalam genggamannya menjadi es yang kemudian merapuh lalu meretak hancur detik berikutnya. Hingga di ujung mimpinya, seorang diri ia berdiri di tengah badai salju mengganas, tubuh terikat kaku oleh beku yang menghujam hingga kulit, dengan kristal-kristal dingin itu mulai melahap tubuhnya perlahan. Sementara bongkah biru raksasa itu akan selalu ada, menggantung di atas kepalanya. Pergolakan biru yang menjilat, persis seperti api, membuka ruang hanya untuk memperlihatkan rupa sesungguhnya sang matahari biru. Sebuah pedang berukuran masif, berwarna biru tua, menggelap, meruntuh, siap jatuh untuk memangsanya seutuhnya.

Betapa Reishi lelah. Lelah dengan malam-malam tanpa kedamaiannya. Lelah berkejaran—entah mengejar atau dikejar—belenggu mimpi yang merantainya seakan ingin membinasakannya kapan saja. Dan betapa ia merindukan tidur lelapnya, malam tanpa mimpinya, di mana pagi akan menjemputnya seperti biasa, tanpa dikungkung penat, dan ia akan melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, mengisi satu harinya dengan membuat laporan, berjibaku dengan _strain_, bermain _puzzle_ atau permainan kartu lain dengan anak buahnya, dicekok sepiring pasta kacang merah oleh letnan ayunya, atau diberi tatapan sinis ditambah decakan lidah untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya oleh _third-in-command_ kesayangannya… ya, seperti yang seharusnya.

Meski rutinitas baginya kini berubah makna, selayaknya dirinya berubah menjadi sebuah robot yang diprogram untuk memenuhi rutinitas tersebut. Tak ada jemu. Tak kenal jenuh. Reishi terjebak dalam stagnansinya yang tanpa makna.

Seolah hidup hanyalah perkara embusan napas dan menariknya kembali. Sesederhana itu. _Sekosong itu_.

Menghela napas, Reishi beringsut dari ranjangnya, menyeret langkah ke kamar mandi untuk mengguyur wajahnya dengan air hangat. Ia lelah berhadapan dengan dingin. Ia rindu hangatnya. Ingatannya yang lantas mengajaknya bermain, membangunkan perih yang bergelung manja jauh di dasar benaknya. Imaji api yang membara. Merah marun meletup-letup. Wangi tembakau, biji kopi, sesekali _whiskey_, atau juga susu stroberi. Serak rendah memanggil namanya dan sepasang tangan yang tidak pernah gagal menenggelamkannya dalam gelegak rasa, meninggalkan jejak-jejak berwarna gelap dan tarian api di atas kulit pucatnya, menggelitik nalar hingga seluruh inderanya. Mematikan laju kerja logikanya.

Reishi mendongak. Bayangan wajahnya yang balas menatapnya dari dalam cermin di atas wastafel, berselimut penat, hingga ia menemukan manik ungunya dihiasi kantung hitam yang semakin kentara dari hari ke hari. Tangannya bergerak, membuka cermin yang juga merupakan kotak persediaan obatnya, mencari di antara botol-botol, meraih satu di antaranya, kemudian menjejalkan beberapa pil berwarna putih ke dalam telapaknya, sebelum ia membuka kembali cerat keran dan mengisi sebuah gelas di samping wastafel dengan air, lalu menenggak pil tersebut dalam sekali teguk. Obat tidur memang tidak pernah menjadi solusi utamanya, dan betapa Reishi membenci dirinya sendiri yang kini nyaris menggantungkan tidur lelapnya tidak lagi cukup hanya pada satu butir saja, hanya demi satu kali tidur panjang tanpa mimpinya.

Meski setengah bagian dirinya berharap bahwa sepenggal kenangan yang tersisa di otaknya sudi mampir dan berkompromi untuk melenakan dirinya di tengah ribuan beban yang menghimpit pundaknya.

* * *

...

* * *

_._

_"Aku mengurus urusanku dan kau mengurus milikmu. Bukankah selama ini begitu aturan mainnya?"_

_._

_"—kau… memintaku untuk membunuhmu…?!"_

_._

_"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak akan mengubah pikiranmu…?"_

_"… tidak."_

_"… bodoh."_

_._

_"… maaf karena kau harus melakukan pekerjaan kotornya…."_

_"Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu dengan wajah penuh kedamaian yang menyebalkan itu. Jika kau benar-benar menyesal, seharusnya kau bisa—melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya…."_

_"… sudah. Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi…."_

_._

* * *

...

* * *

"—shi…."

Silau. Yang pertama kali Reishi ingat adalah cahaya, berusaha mendobrak masuk menginvasi ke balik kelopak matanya. Yang kedua adalah tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa dan siapa, yang jelas besar keinginannya untuk membalikkan tubuh demi menghindari segala serbuan mendadak yang ditujukan padanya.

"Reishi…."

Sebuah suara kecil mulai terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya. Awalnya terasa jauh, menggema. Hingga suara itu terasa begitu dekat, diiringi frekuensi tepukan yang bertambah dan kini merambat naik hingga sisi wajahnya. Mengerang lemah, Reishi memaksakan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Ah, efek obat tidur—satu lagi alasan yang membuat Reishi semakin ingin membenamkan logikanya ke dasar bumi karena telah dengan sengaja merusak sistem kerja organ tubuhnya sendiri. Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang memburam, sebagian karena semburan cahaya matahari dari balik tirai jendelanya yang sudah dibuka—entah oleh siapa—dan nihilnya alat bantu yang biasa ia sematkan di atas tulang hidungnya.

Beberapa detik, hingga Reishi akhirnya bisa mengenali sosok mungil bersurai putih dengan sepasang manik rubi besar menatap cemas ke arahnya itu.

"Anna…?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Reishi merasakan tangannya ditarik lembut, didekap erat di antara jemari tertaut di atas dada sang raja mungil. Penglihatannya yang kemudian melayang pada aura merah marun menguar dari tubuh Anna. Merah yang tidak meluap. Merah yang penuh ketenangan. Merah yang merasuk hingga sukmanya. Menghangatnya.

"Reishi dingin," bisik Anna, dengan sepasang rubi yang tidak pernah lepas mengamati wajahnya. "Reishi mimpi buruk lagi?"

Menghela napas, Reishi menggerakkan tangannya. Jemarinya yang bergerak menyusuri sisi wajah Anna, membelainya penuh afeksi. "Kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan aura dan membuang tenagamu untukku, Anna. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tubuh Reishi sedingin es. Reishi semalam terbangun lagi? Mengapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau butuh tidur, Anna."

"Reishi juga butuh istirahat. Semenjak hari itu, dua tahun yang lalu… Reishi tidak pernah beristirahat sedikit pun, bukan?"

Ia tertegun. Lidahnya kelu. Reishi hanya bisa menatap nanar raja di hadapannya itu. Ah, sepertinya Reishi terlanjur melupakan bakat dan keistimewaan seorang Kushina Anna sebagai seorang _strain_, bukan sebagai salah satu raja penguasa Kota Shizume. Gadis kecil itu yang melihat dunia dengan cara tersendiri, _warna_ tersendiri, hingga tidak ada tempat bernama kebohongan di dalam kamus kecil dunia milik Anna. Reishi sering sekali melupakannya, bahwa apa yang selalu rapat-rapat ia sembunyikan sebenarnya tercetak teramat nyata di kedua bola mata bulat milik Anna. Dan tentu tak ada gunanya berkelit dari segala mimpi buruk maupun segala beban yang menyita malam-malamnya.

Melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Anna, Reishi bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sandaran kepala ranjangnya. "Jam berapa sekarang, Anna?" tanya Reishi seraya meraba-raba nakas samping ranjang, mencari kacamatanya. "Aku sudah janji pada Kusanagi untuk mengantarmu pulang ke HOMRA pagi ini—"

—tangan kecil Anna kemudian menghentikannya.

Reishi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Anna…?"

"Aku… akan di sini sebentar lagi. Reishi harus tidur. Reishi harus beristirahat. Dan aku tidak akan pulang sebelum melihat Reishi melakukannya."

Desah napas. Reishi membatin, entah mengapa mereka yang dianugerahi gelar sebagai Raja Merah selalu saja memiliki kekuasaan untuk memaksakan pendapat, dalam bentuk apapun. Ironisnya, Reishi hampir selalu menurut meski berjuta argumen berlarian dalam kepalanya, menuntut untuk dibebaskan dalam bentuk rentetan kalimat panjang lebar. Atau mungkin juga ini yang sering orang bilang sebagai logika dan nurani yang tak sejalan.

Kalah telak. Reishi tidak tahu harus memasang tameng pertahanan apa lagi di hadapan gadis kecil itu. "Anna… kau tahu kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini untukku. Bahkan tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini bersamaku."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa… tetapi Mikoto bisa?"

Satu nama yang dilontarkan suara lembut, namun berhasil menghujam sesuatu dalam benak Reishi. Yang kali ini, Reishi benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Seolah sekujur tubuhnya kaku, mati rasa, hanya oleh satu nama yang mengacaukan isi kepalanya. Padahal Reishi sudah tak ingin mengingat. Sudah cukup. Reishi tidak ingin jatuh sekali lagi ataupun berkali-kali lagi. Karena ia adalah seorang raja, dan sang raja tidak boleh memiliki maupun menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sedikitpun. Walaupun yang di hadapannya kini tidak lain sama-sama merupakan seorang raja dengan beban yang sama beratnya, namun Reishi tidak seharusnya memikulkan deritanya di pundak kecil itu.

Tidak ketika pundak itu sama-sama menanggung luka yang sama. Luka akan kehilangan. Luka karena ditinggalkan seseorang yang sama.

"Reishi, aku memang bukan Mikoto," bisik gadis itu lagi, kini beringsut ke sisinya, lalu memeluknya erat. Ada hangat yang kemudian memanjakannya. Ada damai yang seketika menyelinap, membasuh segala letihnya. Gadis itu meneruskan, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Mikoto, tapi… jika Mikoto ada di sini sekarang, Mikoto pasti ingin Reishi beristirahat. Jika Mikoto ada di sini, Mikoto tidak akan pulang ke HOMRA, Mikoto akan menunggu hingga Reishi pulih."

Hangat itu semakin menyesakkan. Reishi nyaris tercekat. Sesuatu yang ingin membuncah dari dalam dadanya.

"Reishi sudah banyak melindungiku, menolongku… membimbingku di jalanku sebagai raja ini. Karena itu, biar aku membalas semua itu, ya? Aku akan menjaga Reishi, aku tidak akan pergi. Reishi tidur lagi saja, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Aura merah itu semakin menguar, menjalar dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Menenggelamkan birunya yang memberontak, meluruhkan sakit dan dingin yang semula berusaha melawan. Dan Reishi membiarkan dirinya dipeluk kedamaian itu. Berusaha melupakan statusnya, tanggung jawabnya, kewajibannya… serta dosa dan masa lalunya. Matanya yang semakin memberat, tubuhnya yang perlahan merosot, kembali ke atas pelukan seprai putih dan sepasang lengan kecil yang melingkar di perutnya, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya barang satu detik saja.

* * *

...

* * *

_Di mimpinya saat itu, Reishi tidak lagi menemukan matahari birunya._

_Atau malah… Reishi tidak tahu apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau malah… ia sudah mati. Karena sensasi nyaman yang tentram… entah sudah berapa lama Reishi tidak pernah lagi merasa demikian, hingga ia begitu meyakini bahwa ketentraman terdekat yang bisa digapainya adalah dengan kematiannya sendiri._

_Tidak ada guruh badai salju. Tidak ada imaji kota membeku. Tidak ada padang bunga-bunga es. Tidak ada dingin. Alih-alih ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang begitu dikenalnya, yang selama dua tahun ini selalu Reishi hindari untuk berada di sana._

_Kamar kondominium pribadinya._

_"Sudah bangun?"_

_Suara berat itu mengejutkannya. Reishi membalikkan tubuh, dan betapa ia tidak menyadari sebelumnya bahwa ia tidak sendirian di sana—di atas ranjang besarnya. Dan butuh beberapa detik yang menggantung hingga Reishi berhasil mematri sosok di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat dalam kepalanya. Surai merah berantakan tertarik ke belakang, sepasang iris _amber_ berkilat, segaris lengkung tipis menghiasi wajah tirus, tubuh kekar terbalut kaos tipis dan sebuah kalung menggantung menemani._

_Tidak. Reishi tidak ingin mempercayainya. Reishi tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya._

_"Kau pucat, Munakata."_

_Tidak ada kata-kata yang berhasil keluar. Mulutnya yang hanya mengatup, tanpa suara. Namun laki-laki itu mengerti. Suoh Mikoto mengerti, dan tidak pernah gagal untuk mengartikan setiap gestur darinya. Laki-laki itu kemudian rebah, menaunginya, menutup jarak di antara keduanya. Kecupan hangat di dahinya, kelopak matanya, batang hidungnya, pipinya, hingga bibirnya. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut… Reishi bahkan tidak ingat bahwa laki-laki itu pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini. Penuh rasa yang tumpah-ruah, bukan hanya sekedar gelegak napsu yang ingin dipuaskan semata._

_"Butuh waktu lama hingga kau bisa menemukanku dalam mimpimu, eh, Munakata?"_

_Selalu, nada bicara sinis penuh sindiran. Namun Reishi tahu ia teramat merindukan kata-kata itu. Ia lantas mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada leher Mikoto. Berusaha menariknya mendekat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi._

_"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Mikoto."_

_"Hmph. Menyerah semudah ini?"_

_"Dan kau pikir karena apa… _salah siapa_ hingga aku harus selalu berdiri di ujung jurang kematianku sendiri setiap malamnya?"_

_Perhatiannya yang kembali tercuri oleh bibir yang melumat miliknya. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sarat permohonan maaf. Reishi menjawab panggilan itu. Mengeratkan dekapannya. Merasakan gemuruh jantung berdetak kencang, seirama dengan degupnya. Begitu nyata. Begitu menyiksa. Karena Suoh Mikoto seolah kembali hidup dan beradu napas dengannya._

_"Maafkan aku."_

_Reishi kembali membisu. Hanya mengadu ungunya pada merah keemasan yang membara itu. Dadanya semakin sesak. Matanya mulai terasa panas._

_"Panggil namaku, Mikoto…."_

_Satu cumbuan lagi. Jemari yang perlahan menginvasi tubuhnya, meninggalkan sensasi panas menggelitik yang mengaburkan logikanya. Kenangan yang bangkit tidak hanya dari otaknya, namun juga dari sendi-sendi dan otot-ototnya. Dan Reishi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Namanya yang dibisik suara berat itu, berulang kali, bersamaan dengan embus napas di daun telinganya._

_"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Reishi."_

_Jika ada satu hal yang paling diinginkan Reishi, adalah agar ia tidak pernah terbangun lagi dari mimpinya. Agar momen yang melumpuhkan raganya itu tidak pernah berakhir hanya dalam sekejap mata saja. Agar tidak ada lagi matahari biru yang menggantung di langit mimpinya. Meski ironisnya, Reishi tahu angannya tidak akan pernah bisa dijawab siapapun._

_Hingga Reishi hanya mampu menyerah. Tenggelam pada gelegak rasa memabukkan. Pada desah, peluh, dan erangnya yang menggema. Pada sepasang tangan sehangat mentari pagi yang hadir untuk melegakan setiap mimpi bekunya, meski hanya untuk sesaat._

_"Bawa aku, Mikoto…."_

_**Bawa aku dan jangan biarkan aku pergi.**_

* * *

...

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Reishi."

Senyum lembut yang menyapa. Reishi akhirnya bisa membalas lengkung senyum itu, sama tulusnya.

"Selamat pagi, Anna…. Meski kalau boleh kukatakan, ini sudah lewat tengah hari dan tidak seharusnya aku mengucapkan selamat pagi."

"Setidaknya Reishi bisa tidur nyenyak. Mimpimu… menyenangkan?"

"… ya. Aku bisa tidur karena kau menjagaku. Terima kasih banyak, Anna."

"Reishi tersenyum dalam tidur. Reishi… memimpikan Mikoto?"

Jeda sesaat. Satu hela napas. Meski tidak ada perih yang mengikis habis senyum di wajahnya.

"Kupikir memimpikan orang barbar akan membuat sakit kepalaku bertambah, tapi ternyata tidak. Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi suatu hari nanti, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pula untuknya."

"Jangan pergi terlalu cepat. Orang-orang di sekeliling Reishi… masih membutuhkan Reishi."

Ia tertawa kecil. Lengannya yang terjulur, membelai hangat puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Ayo lekas bersiap-siap. Aku tidak mau diomeli walimu karena terlambat mengantarkanmu pulang."

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

_ALL HAIL TO CERTAIN PROVIDER_ langganan _author_ yang semula nge-_banned_ situs ini dan sekarang mengizinkan _author_ untuk buka lagi situs ini #plak. Singkat kata, _author_ mengaku bahwa _author_ khilaf karena mencekok diri sama lirik lagunya Aimer yang berjudul **Cold Sun**. Dan dari lirik lagu itulah lahir inspirasi gila tentang fanfiksi kali ini. Jangan tanya pula kenapa _author_ bukannya lanjutin **Twenty-Four** *digeplak warga sekampung*

Oke, mungkin sekian aja dari _author _kali ini. Terima kasih udah nyempetin buat baca, dan jangan lupa _review_-nya XD *dihajar*. Oh ya, silakan pula main ke lapaknya _author_ di situs tetangga (url bisa dilihat di bio _author_) karena untuk _multi-chapter_ sepertinya _author_ akan lebih banyak _publish_ di sana, hehehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note._**

... seharusnya fanfiksi ini selesai dalam satu _chapter_, tapi... oh _well_, mari salahkan _author_ sinting yang lagi menderita depresi akut karena skripsinya kesangkut pemrograman dan penurunan rumus tiada akhir *dijitak*. _Author_ juga tidak menjanjikan fanfiksi ini akan menjadi fanfiksi _multi-chapter_ ataukah selesai sampai _chapter_ ini (intinya jangan harap lanjut tapi jangan kaget kalau berlanjut *apa sih ini*), jadi anggap saja **Blue Sun** ini adalah pelampiasan _author_ di kala _author_ ingin 'bermanja-manja' dengan _our lovely megane king_~ *ditebas Tenrou*.

Oh ya, dan _chapter_ kali ini kayaknya fanfiksi debut buat 3 karakter yang muncul di manga K:Countdown chapter 2. Yep, memperkenalkan kakak laki-laki dari _our lovely megane king_, Munakata Taishi, bersama dua anaknya yang lucu dan imut: Munakata Umi dan Munakata Kai. Sumpah ini bukan OC-nya _author_ (meski kalau OOC juga _author_ minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, huakakakakak *plak*). Untuk yang belum baca K:Countdown _chapter_ 2, di situ ceritanya Reishi didatengin kakaknya, Taishi, pas jam kerja, terus disuruh pulang gegara _our megane king_ ini konon katanya udah lama ngga pulang, dan karena Taishi ketemu Reishi pas Reishi lagi ditemenin Seri dan Saruhiko, walhasil dua tangan kanan kepercayaan _our megane king_ ini kecipratan rejeki makan malem bersama di rumah keluarga Munakata. Untuk lebih lengkapnya silakan baca sendiri K:Countdown _chapter_ 2 dan kalau butuh terjemahan silakan kontak ke akun pribadi _author_.

Fanfiksi kali ini juga disertai terjemahan ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul Cold Sun oleh Aimer. Mohon maaf kalau terjemahannya engga enak dibaca soalnya _author_ terjemahin ini seadanya banget (dengan kemampuan Bahasa Jepang yang udah kekikis dan keahlian Bahasa Inggris yang tiarap).

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRa &amp; GoHands**_

_**BLUE SUN ~Chapter 2: Frozen Sun~**_

_**disertai terjemahan ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lirik lagu yang berjudul Cold Sun, oleh Aimer**_

_**.**_

_"... Sang raja yang berjiwa begitu besar untuk memikul beban dunia di pundaknya itu, dengan kedua tanganku inilah orang itu menemui akhir kehidupannya..."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_._

_What are you protecting for by using those repeating words?_  
_All you need is growing stronger; you don't need an answer anymore_  
_If in any case, your heart only bearing wounds_  
_and you only hold on to that alone; It's so sad_  
_Still, we're looking up into the sky_

_._

* * *

...

* * *

Ada merah yang tidak pernah lepas dari sudut mata seorang Munakata Reishi. Bukan. Bukan merah marun cantik yang menjelma layaknya sepasang sayap terentang di punggung mungil seorang gadis kecil. Bukan merah marun garang serupa singa jantan liar yang sanggup menghanguskan apa saja—meski Reishi tahu, di balik gahar itu, kehangatan marun yang sama tiada terkira. Bukan pula letup-letup merah marun yang menyerukan rapalan kata-kata sebagai mantra penyemangat, yang masih sering ia temukan di sudut-sudut kota, membuat sedikit-banyak keributan, properti kota hangus di beberapa tempat, meski tidak lagi meninggalkan tubuh-tubuh terbakar hangus atau bagian tangan teramputasi.

Merahnya ini adalah sebuah merah tua. Sewarna darah. Atau katakan saja merah darah. Menjalar di antara buku-buku jemari tangan kanannya. Merah yang semakin menggelap jika semakin diingatnya. Bahkan sensasi lembab menggumpal itu masih begitu terasa di ujung jarinya, tidak peduli sekeras apapun Reishi berusaha mencuci tangannya hingga kulitnya ikut memerah, menjerit perih. Merah yang kerap kali membuat Reishi, sengaja maupun tidak, mengangkat tangan hanya untuk menatap kosong ke dalam telapaknya sendiri. Kemudian tenggelam dalam ilusi. Memenjarakan raga lelahnya dalam delusi. Sedikit saja. Karena toh sang waktu tidak pernah berhenti barang sejenak untuk membiarkannya meluruhkan dukanya.

Sepasang tangan kecil, tanpa disadarinya, terjulur ke arahnya dan menangkap telapak tangannya dalam satu genggaman hangat.

"Reishi…."

Ia mengerjap. Lagi-lagi sepasang rubi melahap ungunya dalam genang cemas begitu kentara. Betapa sebetulnya Reishi lelah dengan tatapan-tatapan seperti itu—ya, tatapan yang masih sering diberikan letnan dan _third-in-command_-nya sampai satu tahun yang lalu, dan kini hanya diberikan oleh sang raja cilik di hadapannya. Cepat-cepat, ia memasang senyumnya seperti biasa, meski Reishi sendiri tahu tidak ada gunanya apabila yang dihadapinya adalah seorang Kushina Anna. Gadis itu selalu tahu. Selalu mengerti. Begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang dahulu tidak pernah gagal untuk memahami bahasa tubuhnya yang paling sederhana sekalipun.

Dahulu… entah mengapa kata itu terasa begitu jauh di benaknya.

"Selamat sore, Anna. Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk. Siapa yang mengantarmu? Awashima-_kun_ kah?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Juga Izumo dan Misaki."

"Yata Misaki-_kun_?" Sebelah alis Reishi terangkat. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang bermain. Tidak biasanya sang _vanguard_ HOMRA sudi bertandang ke markasnya—dan mengenal Yatagarasu, Reishi tahu pemuda itu sangat, katakanlah, _alergi_ dengan organisasi yang memang sudah selayaknya menjadi musuh bagi HOMRA. Meski satu siluet pemuda berkacamata tebal yang hobi mendecak lidah di dalam kepalanya lantas menjawab segala rasa ingin tahunya. "Ah, datang untuk menemui Fushimi-_kun_ kah? Kuharap markasku ini tidak akan berubah menjadi fungsi menjadi medan perang hanya untuk memfasilitasi pertengkaran kekanakan dari dua pemuda itu."

Anna balas tersenyum lembut. "Misaki… hanya melakukan apa yang Misaki ingin lakukan. Misaki bukanlah orang yang bisa mengerti orang lain tanpa kata-kata lugas, dan sebenarnya Saruhiko tahu hal itu. Misaki ingin kembali berbaikan dengan Saruhiko, dengan caranya sendiri, dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kuharap Saruhiko bisa mengerti hal itu." Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, mengamati telapak tangan Reishi yang masih ada dalam genggaman sepasang tangan mungil itu. Baru saja Reishi ingin bertanya, sebelum Anna membuka mulutnya lagi, "Tangan ini… merahnya Mikoto pernah ada di sini, _'kan_? Merah yang gelap. Bukan merah yang cantik seperti milik Mikoto."

Satu nama yang meluncur berhasil membuatnya terhenyak. Tenggorokannya kering. Lidahnya kaku. Reishi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kenapa Reishi tidak mau melepaskan? Merahnya Mikoto… kenapa Reishi selalu membawa bayangan itu ke mana pun Reishi pergi?"

Tercekat, ia berusaha menemukan kembali suaranya. "… kau masih bisa melihat merah itu, Anna?"

Si gadis kecil mengangguk lagi, meski kali ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Reishi menghela napas sembari menarik kembali tangannya. Punggungnya yang lantas rebah pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya, sementara kedua tangan terlipat di atas tubuhnya. Sesaat ia memejamkan mata, menemukan kembali hamparan langit abu-abu, hutan pinus dibalut salju, pedang raksasa biru dan merah yang menggantung di angkasa, tanah di sekeliling yang telah berubah menjadi kawah ledakan….

… dan satu senyum paling damai yang pernah dilihatnya dari seorang Suoh Mikoto.

Sontak ia membuka matanya lagi. Berusaha menahan perih yang mendadak menginvasi raganya, hingga jauh ke dalam dadanya. Telinganya menangkap suara gemerisik di sampingnya—Anna yang melangkah ke sisinya, menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya, mengalungkan sepasang tangan pada lengannya. Hangat yang akrab kemudian mengalir. Hangat yang dulu nyaris selalu membuat jantungnya berlari berkali-kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Hangat yang kali ini mengantarnya pada duka dan luka, namun tidak lupa mengajarkannya cara untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka itu.

Refleks, Reishi menyentuh puncak kepala gadis itu, membelainya pelan. "Terima kasih, Anna." Hanya patah kata itu yang sanggup diucapnya.

"Apa selama ini… Reishi selalu dingin seperti ini?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Dingin? Reishi tidak tahu. Semenjak ia menjadi raja, ia tidak pernah merasakan perubahan yang berarti pada tubuhnya. Dan kesempatannya membandingkan suhu tubuhnya dengan orang lain hanyalah ketika seorang pria bertampang liar dan sang gadis kecil manis itu bergelayut manja di tubuhnya. Dua entitas berbeda yang bagi Reishi memiliki kehangatan yang sama. Panas tubuh yang sama. Yang selalu lebih hangat dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berdua yang terlalu panas, Anna," ucap Reishi pada akhirnya, mengulum tawa di mulutnya. Ia kemudian berpaling pada sang raja kecil, "Jadi, ke mana kita akan menghabiskan sore hari ini, Tuan Putri?"

Anna terlihat memikirkan jawabannya sejenak. Gerak tubuh yang berayun kanan-kiri tak ayal membuat lengkung di bibir Reishi melebar. Ah, selalu dengan tingkah polos Anna, dan sejumput kedamaian merebak merasuk benaknya.

"Taman kota saja, bagaimana?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Reishi menyetujui. "Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Tuan Putri. Ah, kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku mampir sebentar ke _konbini_ untuk membeli _matcha_ serta minuman cokelat untukmu."

"Dan ubi bakar?"

Yang kali ini, Reishi tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya lebih lama lagi, membangunkan rasa yang menggeliat pelan dalam dada. "Tampaknya kau memang tidak ada bedanya dengan Suoh perihal ubi bakar di musim gugur seperti ini, Anna."

Semburat merah jambu, begitu manis mewarnai pipi Anna. Dan yang terakhir kali Reishi ingat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang kerjanya adalah tangan kecil dalam genggamannya, serta sepasang langkah kaki menemaninya untuk menghabiskan sore harinya dalam tentram. Oh ya, bahkan seorang pemuda gila kerja semacam Fushimi Saruhiko saja tidak akan berani mengganggu waktu kebersamaannya dengan Raja Merah _yang kali ini_.

* * *

...

* * *

_._

_Yes, somewhere in the corner of this world_  
_even promises and prays are meaningless_  
_Forget your whereabouts;_  
_and just keep walking forward_

_._

* * *

...

* * *

Taman Kota Shizume, terletak tidak jauh dari markas besar Scepter 4. Dan tiga wajah yang dikenal Reishi kemudian menyapanya dalam sebuah kejutan tak terduga.

"Reishi? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Waaaa~! Reishi-_ojisan_! Ada Reishi-_ojisan_~!"

"Hei, hei… jangan berisik begitu. Lihat, orang-orang melihat ke arah kalian, _tuh_."

Reishi sendiri lantas tersenyum pada seorang pria berambut pendek berantakan dengan kaos oblong yang tertutup jaket cokelat tua, tak lupa dua bocah kecil—laki-laki dan perempuan—berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi Reishi. Ya, laki-laki di hadapannya itu tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri, Munakata Taishi. "Lama tidak berjumpa, _Niisan_. Aku hanya sedang menikmati sore hariku bersama seorang teman. _Niisan_ sendiri, mengajak jalan-jalan Umi-_chan_ dan Kai-_kun_?"

"Yah… kau tahulah anak-anak. Istriku yang biasanya membawa mereka bermain ke taman, namun sudah satu minggu ini jadwal kerjanya sebagai guru privat memadat, ia hampir selalu pulang ketika hari sudah gelap. Karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kupikir tidak ada salahnya sesekali aku yang membawa mereka," tutur laki-laki itu panjang lebar, dan kemudian berpaling pada Anna. "Anak perempuan ini…."

"Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian," potong Reishi cepat-cepat, tersenyum pada Anna lalu melanjutkan, "Anna, ini kakakku, Munakata Taishi, dan anak-anaknya, Umi serta Kai. Lalu _Niisan_, perkenalkan, gadis ini Kushina Anna… salah satu dari tujuh raja sepertiku. Ia Raja Merah yang terpilih satu tahun yang lalu, setelah Raja Merah sebelumnya wafat setahun sebelumnya."

Reishi tahu ada tatapan Anna yang mengarah padanya, yang berusaha untuk tidak dipedulikannya. Sementara kakaknya sendiri malah terlihat kikuk setelah ia memperkenalkan Anna sebagai satu dari para raja penguasa Kota Shizume.

"O—oh… mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananku, Raja Merah. Perkenalkan, aku Munakata Taishi, kakak dari Reishi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini terhadap adikku. Ah… Umi, Kai, ayo beri salam pada Raja Merah—"

"—tidak usah sungkan…. Selama ini, justru aku yang lebih banyak ditolong Reishi. Dan panggil saja aku dengan namaku. Aku… tidak terlalu suka dipanggil dan dikenal sebagai seorang raja."

"_Ojisan_, boleh kami bermain dengan Anna-_neesan_?"

"Kai, jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Reishi dan Anna-_san_ ke sini bukan untuk bermain dengan kalian—"

"Cuma sebentar _kok_, masa tidak boleh? Umi dan Kai cuma mau kasih lihat istana pasir yang sudah bisa kami buat. Boleh ya, _Toosan_, _Ojisan_…?"

Sejenak Reishi melempar pandang pada Anna, mengulum senyumnya tepat ketika semburat di pipi Anna yang semakin kentara. Ah, tidak Suoh Mikoto, tidak Kushina Anna, bahkan Fushimi Saruhiko sekalipun… Reishi tidak tahu mengapa dirinya dikelilingi oleh magnet penarik anak kecil seperti mereka. Ia lalu berjongkok dan menepuk kepala kedua keponakannya itu, "Kau harus bertanya sendiri padanya, Umi, Kai. Dan karena ia temanku, bukankah seharusnya kalian memanggilnya _obasan_ dan bukan _oneesan_?"

"Re—Reishi…!"

"Ahhahaha… aku bercanda, Anna. Baiklah, kuharap kalian bersenang-senang bersama. _Ojisan_ akan berada di sini bersama ayah kalian."

"Dan jangan pergi terlalu jauh, Umi, Kai!"

Reishi mendengus geli seraya berdiri, menanggapi peringatan sang kakak pada dua anaknya yang telah menggamit tangan Anna dan membawa sang raja kecil ke kotak pasir tak jauh dari keduanya. Taishi sendiri lantas menatapnya, tidak berkata apa-apa, meski gestur tubuh yang mengajak Reishi untuk sama-sama duduk di bangku taman terdekat. Reishi mengangguk, menjawab ajakan tersebut. Kakak-adik itu yang kemudian melangkah dan mendudukkan diri di atas bangku taman panjang berpelitur kayu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Taishi membuka pembicaraan.

"Baik dan buruk, kukira. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bertambah sibuk dengan mandat sebagai pengganti sementara Yang Mulia Raja Emas yang menghilang selama hampir dua tahun ke belakang, setidaknya hingga terpilihnya Raja Emas yang baru." _'Belum lagi tentang para kelinci emas milik Yang Mulia yang tidak pernah mau diajak berkompromi,' _keluh Reishi dalam hati, meski untuk hal yang satu ini tidak bisa ia utarakan begitu saja pada Taishi. "Kasus yang melibatkan _strain_ liar pun masih bermunculan, walau untungnya Raja Merah mau bekerja sama denganku untuk menangani beberapa dari kasus tersebut. _Niisan_ sendiri, pekerjaanmu lancar?"

"Begitulah. Setengah tahun ini aku mengepalai sebuah proyek besar rehabilitasi bangunan untuk pelabuhan dan bandara. Lumayan, hitung-hitung tidak lagi jadi kuli angkut dan kerja kotor."

"Itu kemajuan yang pesat untuk karirmu, _Niisan_. Kuharap aku tidak terlambat untuk mengucapkan selamat."

"_Nah_. Bahkan _kaasan_ serta istriku awalnya memaksa akan memasak besar dan berpesta-pora merayakan kenaikan jabatanku," ujar Taishi tergelak. "Meski jujur saja tadinya aku akan menjadikan perayaan promosi karirku ini sebagai perintah untuk memintamu pulang, Reishi. Hampir satu tahun semenjak terakhir kali kau pulang. Aku ingat, waktu itu kau membawa anak buahmu, Fushimi-_kun_, dan satu wanita cantik… siapa namanya?"

"Awashima-_kun_. Jangan katakan kalau kau tertarik padanya, _Niisan_? Seingatku, kakak iparku itu sangatlah mengerikan kalau ia marah besar."

"Mungkin aku akan tertarik padanya jika aku bertemu dengannya enam tahun lalu. Kau beruntung sekali, Reishi, punya bawahan secantik Awashima."

Reishi tersenyum simpul. Tangannya merogoh kantung plastik yang sedari tadi tersampir di lengannya, mengeluarkan sekaleng teh hijau, seraya menawarkan isi kantung plastik itu pada Taishi—satu kaleng teh hijau, dua kotak susu cokelat, dan beberapa ubi bakar—yang tanpa basa-basi mengambil satu bungkus ubi bakar. Tatapan matanya kemudian terarah pada kotak pasir tidak jauh di depannya, sedikit terhalang air mancur, namun ia masih melihat kedua keponakannya yang tertawa-tawa bersama sang Raja Merah, saling melumuri pakaian hingga rambut dengan pasir. Pemandangan penuh nuansa kedamaian yang ironisnya dalam sekelebat berubah menjadi imaji padang es dihiasi langit gelap dan tiupan badai es. Ia mengerjat, menutup kedua matanya dan tangannya sontak memijat pangkal tulang hidungnya.

"—Reishi! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

.

_Until the scenery which you have casted downward_  
_things that reflected in your eyes were only pain_  
_There's someone out there, and everything he wished for_  
_by now, they already vanished into the sky_

_._

Kaleng teh hijaunya yang jatuh dari genggaman, berkelontang menyapa tanah, menyemburkan isi tanpa sisa. Sementara sepasang tangan mencengkeram erat bahunya. Reishi mendesah. Ia mendongak, menemukan sang kakak berdiri di hadapannya. Dan raut wajah yang paling Reishi benci setiap kali Taishi menunjukkannya—setiap kali di masa kecilnya sorot itu ada setiap kali Reishi membebani Taishi dengan tingkahnya—kini terarah padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Niisan_. Jangan khawatir—"

"—wajahmu pucat. Dan tubuhmu… sejak kapan kau sedingin ini, Reishi?!"

Berusaha menghalau cengkeraman Taishi pada bahunya—sehalus mungkin—Reishi tersenyum sembari menghela napas, "Sebuah kebohongan jika kukatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Duduklah, _Niisan_. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lari lagi… setidaknya darimu sebagai anggota keluarga yang paling dekat denganku."

Laki-laki di depannya itu mengangguk, beringsut kembali ke samping Reishi, menunggu setiap kata yang akan terucap dari mulutnya. Satu tarikan napas. Ada perih yang mengganjal.

_._

_Yes, this world will only keeps revolving_  
_thus those abandoned hopes will become meaningless_  
_Throw away your desires;_  
_and just keep walking forward_

_._

Ingatan yang kemudian kembali berulang. Gambar-gambar di dalam kepalanya seperti film yang diputar mundur, begitu jelas terekam seiring dengan penggal-penggal kalimat yang meluncur. Reishi tidak lagi merasakan angin dingin yang membelai lembut tubuhnya. Tidak lagi menyadari guguran daun-daun _momiji_ merah hinggap di kepala maupun pangkuannya. Namun juga satu hal yang luput dari perkiraannya, adalah beban berat yang terasa terkikis, perlahan dan pasti, hilang menguap bersamaan dengan kata-katanya.

Di tengah tutur katanya, Reishi tercenung. Apakah memang semudah ini caranya untuk menguapkan segala tanggungan masa lalu yang menjerat raganya? Hanya dengan berbicara. Hanya dengan _membuka diri_.

"Reishi…."

Kepalanya menengadah. Langit kemerahan di atas kepalanya yang berbaur bersama langit abu-abu dalam setiap mimpinya.

"Pedangku yang sebelumnya hanya berhasil melukai, kini memikul tanggungannya sendiri. Pedangku yang kemudian basah oleh darah, dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Dan sebuah nyawa yang dicabutnya."

Menoleh, ia tahu senyum di bibirnya itu adalah pertanda getir. Dan ia tahu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan arti lengkung di wajahnya itu dari Taishi.

"Aku membunuhnya, _Niisan_. Sang raja yang berjiwa begitu besar untuk memikul beban dunia di pundaknya itu, dengan kedua tanganku inilah orang itu menemui akhir kehidupannya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahnya."

_Pedangku menancap. Menembus tubuh seorang teman._

_Teman yang terkasih._

* * *

_..._

* * *

_._

_Who are you protecting for by wielding that sword?_  
_If you face it with weakness then you have no need for tears anymore_  
_Only words of "Good Bye" which keeps repeating over and over_  
_and you even accept those kind of days; It's so sorrowful_  
_Still, we're grazing up into the sky_  
_Even now we still searching for the stars above_

_._

* * *

_..._

* * *

"Kalian sudah selesai bermain? Tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Anna-_san_?"

"_Un_! Terima kasih banyak, Anna-_neesan_! Maaf membuat baju _Neesan_ jadi kotor dan penuh pasir."

"Sama-sama. Sampai… bertemu lagi, Umi, Kai."

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk mendengarkan ceritaku, Niisan."

"Yah… maaf karena aku sendiri tidak bisa membantumu banyak. Aku hanya orang biasa, aku tidak punya kekuatan besar sepertimu, atau Anna-_san_, atau mendiang Raja Merah terdahulu sekalipun. Tapi kau tahu, Reishi? Pulanglah sesekali. Hanya untuk mengajarkan berhitung pada Umi atau sekedar minum teh bersama _kaasan_ dan _toosan_. Kami selalu khawatir padamu dan pekerjaanmu. Kupikir jika kau lebih sering pulang dan meluangkan waktu bersama kami, _kaasan_ dan _toosan_ tidak akan terlalu mencemaskan dirimu. Kau juga, bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman di rumah. Seperti saat kita kecil dulu, keluarga adalah segalanya, bukan?"

"Baiklah. Akhir minggu depan, kalau begitu, _Niisan_. Sampaikan salamku untuk _kaasan_, _toosan_, dan kakak iparku."

"Kutunggu minggu depan, dan kau boleh membawa Anna-_san_, Awashima, dan Fushimi-_kun_."

"Ya, akan kusampaikan pada mereka. Sampai nanti, _Niisan_."

* * *

...

* * *

_._

_Traveler who seek for the dawn_  
_is a blue sun which shining on midnight_  
_Being hurt, and hurting somebody_  
_until all of those things turn into heat_  
_just keep walking forward_

_._

* * *

_..._

* * *

"Keluarga Reishi… hangat."

Ia mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya mendekap bungkusan sisa ubi bakar yang telah mendingin, sementara sebelahnya lagi digenggam tangan kecil yang tengah menyalurkan merah pada birunya yang menusuk dari bawah kulitnya.

"Reishi lelah? Reishi ingin berhenti dan beristirahat sejenak?"

"Tidak perlu, Anna. Terima kasih. Kita sudah terlambat empat belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan sampai kita kembali ke Scepter 4. Aku tidak ingin membuat Awashima-_kun_ panik dan Kusanagi kehilangan kepercayaan padaku setelah aku berkali-kali terlambat mengantarmu pulang."

Keduanya berjalan lagi. Membelah guguran _momiji_ yang menghujan diterpa tiupan angin dingin pertengahan musim gugur. Dari sudut matanya, Reishi menangkap gerak tubuh Anna yang menaikkan tudung merah berenda hitam di gaun gadis itu ke atas kepala. Ah ya, tidak lama lagi musim dingin akan menjemput. Dan sekali lagi dunianya akan berwarna putih bercampur abu.

"Reishi…."

Satu dengung untuk menjawab gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah menyerah pada matahari biru itu, ya?"

Desah napas. Dingin imajiner yang kembali mengepungnya. Menggigilkan tengkuknya. Dan genggaman di tangannya yang semakin mengerat. Menuntut jawabannya.

"Ya, Anna. Aku akan mencoba."

* * *

...

* * *

.

_What are you protecting for by using those repeating words?_  
_All you need is growing stronger; you don't need an answer anymore_

_._

_'Munakata.'_

_Gemuruh badai salju. Pilar-pilar es raksasa menjulang. Bunga-bunga es berisi onggokan tubuh berserakan. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Kaki dan tangannya mati rasa. Tapi bukan karena dingin yang memerangkap raganya…._

_'Munakata.'_

_… melainkan sebuah suara. Menggema hingga langit-langit mimpinya._

_'Suoh….'_

_._

_Who are you protecting for by wielding that sword?_  
_If you face it with weakness then you have no need for tears anymore_

_._

_Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Gemetaran. Berusaha memanggil. Berusaha berteriak. Meski tak ada suara yang keluar. Berusaha menggapai. Pada tangannya yang kebas, warna merah menggelap itu kembali lagi._

_'Suoh… Suoh….'_

_'… tolong aku….'_

_._

_Your heart which only bearing wounds_  
_Even if you only hold on to that alone, it doesn't matter anymore_  
_Still, we're looking up into the sky_

_._

_Di akhir mimpinya, ia tidak lagi mendengar gema suara itu. Digantikan guruh memekak telinga. Dan ketika ia menengadah, matahari birunya berpijar menyala, membuka kubah sinar, seolah tersenyum bengis menertawakannya, bersiap meluncurkan sebuah pedang raksasa dan meluluhlantahkannya menjadi butiran es dalam tidurnya sendiri._

* * *

_..._

* * *

.

.

.

**_an/. _**_Read and review-_nya, mungkin?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note:_**

... salahkan PV season 2 yang beredar semenjak kemarin malam di salah satu situs _blogging_, _author_ lantas galau gegara _a certain someone_ yang seharusnya engga muncul lagi di seri K berikut-berikut-berikutnya, namun mendadak nongol dan adu jotos sama _megane king_ kita tercinta. Dan salahkan pula sisa-sisa sindrom sidang tugas akhir tahap pertama (iyah, pertama... drama skripsi _author_ belum selesai, saudara-saudara~! *ngesrot ingus*), _author_ mendadak pengen nulis _angst_ dan, yah... *garuk-garuk kepala* *dibantai pembaca*.

Engga banyak prakata dari _author_ kali ini. Selamat membaca dan semoga kokoro-nya engga melayang.

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRa &amp; GoHands**_

_**BLUE SUN ~Chapter 3: Burning Sun~**_

_**disertai terjemahan ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lirik lagu yang berjudul Chou, oleh Tsukiko Amano**_

_**.**_

**_'Dinding api di sekelilingnya mengganas. Mengepungnya. Serta bibir dingin yang menempel pada miliknya. Mengambil apa yang tersisa darinya.'_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_I crawled underground digging a tunnel_  
_Not knowing how far the tunnel would go on for_  
_With my soil-covered scoop in one hand_  
_I was searching for your arm_

_._

_Yang Munakata Reishi temukan di kanan-kirinya adalah imaji sebuah kota, sementara ia berdiri tepat di tengah apa yang tampak baginya sebagai perempatan jalan. Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi. Jendela-jendela kaca dan gemerlap lampu pencerah malam. Namun nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada manusia maupun seekor kucing melintas sejauh matanya memandang. Begitu sepi. Begitu senyap. Seolah tidak ada kehidupan. Tidak ada hawa._

_Seperti kota mati. Kota yang ditelantarkan penghuninya._

_Mengerjap, Reishi sontak menengadahkan kepala. Mencari matahari birunya. Mencari entitas bunga-bunga es mengundang ribuan serpih dingin menjalar dari rambut hingga mata kakinya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada bongkah kaca dingin membeku. Tidak ada terpa badai menusuk. Bahkan Reishi mampu merasakan keringatnya sendiri mengalir, membasahi tengkuk di balik jubah seragamnya._

_Tempat apa ini? Masihkah pemandangan ini menjadi kelanjutan dari mimpi-mimpinya?_

_._

_As I gathered up my patchy happiness and sowed it_  
_I was crushed by your strength_

_._

_"Munakata."_

_Tubuhnya kaku. Sebuah suara berat menyapa. Entah mengapa terdengar begitu jauh, namun begitu dekat dalam waktu bersamaan. Reishi tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa melangkah. Tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari. Tidak bisa mengulur tangannya untuk menggapai._

_"Munakata."_

_Suara itu bagai embus napas, menggelitik memabukkan. Sensasi panas yang lantas menyeruak di sekujur tubuhnya. Menyesaknya. Seluruh inderanya mampu merasakan. Mampu menangkap sesosok nyawa berdegup pelan tepat di punggungnya._

_Reishi tercekat. Untuk menelan ludah saja rasanya ia tidak sanggup._

_"Munakata…."_

_._

_Burning_  
_Burning_  
_The scar on my palm that won't go away_

_._

_Satu tangan mencengkeram lengannya, menyusur turun hingga pergelangannya, telapak tangannya, saling menautkan jemari dengan miliknya. Panas yang menggelora. Detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak berirama. Sementara percik-percik merah marun, cantik seperti kunang-kunang merah, mendadak melayang di sekitarnya. Mengelilinginya. Mengepungnya. Menari-nari dalam diamnya._

_Reishi merasa seolah tubuhnya tengah terbakar api tak kasatmata._

_"… Suoh…."_

_._

_Ripping through the gaps in the red clouds with my tattered wings_  
_Finding a me who can fly well_

_._

_Satu senyum berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Bukan sebentuk senyum hangat penuh rasa, penuh emosi menggelegak yang ia rindukan. Melainkan lengkung senyum sinis, menyeringai sadis. Serta embus napas di pangkal lehernya. Tepi dagunya. Daun telinganya. Bulu kuduknya yang meremang. Suara erangan yang tak lagi tertahan di tenggorokannya._

_"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Munakata…."_

* * *

_..._

* * *

Merah dan biru. Untuk kesekian kalinya bertabrakan. Mengadu nyawa. Memutus asa. Bertaruh di antara tali-tali takdir yang—entah bagaimana—berhasil dimanipulasi oleh tangan-tangan kotor para makhluk fana. Garis langit yang dilanggar. Ilusi yang diciptakan. Delusi yang dibiakkan.

"Reishi—"

Ledakan menggelegar. Sang raja kecil hampir terlontar apabila seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan kacamata berlensa ungu tidak segera menyeretnya dari tempat itu.

"Anna, cepat pergi dari sini! Di sini tidak aman!"

"Tapi… Reishi…."

Satu ledakan lain. Kali ini disusul raung sirine dari kejauhan. Menggema mendekat.

"Anna, sebentar lagi Scepter 4 akan tiba di sini. Serahkan tempat ini pada mereka. Kita harus pergi. Masih ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan."

Sang raja kecil tidak menjawab. Hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Manik rubi besar berkilaunya yang tidak pernah lepas dari titik tempat terjadinya dua ledakan besar tersebut. Kening mengerut dan alis bertaut, sorot wajah manisnya yang penuh genang kecemasan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Izumo. Di sana, Reishi—"

Gemuruh api kini menyusul, memporakporandakan bangunan-bangunan di sekelilingnya. Dan satu figur melompat, tampak menghempas dirinya, untuk jatuh berdebam dengan bunyi memekak telinga, tidak jauh dari sang raja kecil.

Gadis itu nyaris memekik.

"REISHI—"

"—jangan ke sini, Anna…." Sosok itu memotong kata-katanya sembari berdiri tertatih, bertumpu pada sebilah pedang bergagang emas. Tanpa melempar pandang sedikitpun padanya, sosok itu meneruskan kata-katanya, "Kusanagi, sudah kukatakan padamu untuk membawa Anna pergi dari sini. Tempat ini berbahaya. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Sang raja kecil tertegun. Ada perih yang mengiris dadanya. Ia merasa tidak berdaya. Merasa begitu lemah. Tangan kecil dan sepasang sayap merah marun yang terbakar anggun di punggungnya sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk membantu meringankan beban laki-laki berpedang emas di hadapannya itu. Bulir air mata yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya tumpah-ruah dari bola matanya. Jemarinya mengepal. Sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetar, menyanyikan dukanya, kecewanya, amarahnya meski semua itu ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Betapa besar ia membenci dirinya. Membenci kekuatannya. Membenci julukannya sebagai seorang 'raja'. Karena ia tidak bisa menolong. Hanya sanggup memperhatikan. Hanya terus-menerus ditamengi.

"Reishi…," sang raja kecil berbisik lirih, namun ia tahu suaranya didengar laki-laki itu. "Reishi, ingatlah…. Lawanmu bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya, lawanmu adalah…."

Satu dentum mengerikan. Dinding api meletup hingga angkasa. Dan satu siluet, berjalan tegap ke arah mereka. Derap langkah yang dikenalnya. Postur yang akrab di ingatannya. Surai mencuat dan tepi jaket mengibas yang menjadi khas di sudut kenangannya. Namun merah yang seharusnya menyelimuti siluet itu hilang. Tinggal hitam. Kosong yang hampa. Gadis itu berpaling. Tak ingin melihat ilusi itu lebih lama lagi.

"Reishi, kumohon ingatlah… orang itu bukan Mikoto. Mikoto sudah mati. Mikoto sudah—"

"—aku tahu, Anna. Karena aku yang membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya yang kemudian ditarik menjauh bersamaan dengan laki-laki berpedang emas yang menjejak langkah lalu menerjang lawan tandingnya. Merahnya yang sirna. Merahnya yang tidak pernah lagi nyata hadir dalam dunianya. Sementara satu warna lain, warna yang baru saja dikenalnya, yang sama cantiknya dan sama hangatnya, yang menjadi kontras bagi merahnya, kini mulai memudar dari laki-laki berpedang emas tersebut.

Biru milik laki-laki itu yang mengabur. Sang raja kecil tahu, laki-laki itu tidak memiliki sisa waktu lebih lama lagi.

* * *

...

* * *

"Munakata…."

"… ini tidak nyata, ini bukan kau, Suoh. Ini bukan dirimu. Siapa kau dan darimana asalmu?!"

Hunusan pedang dan bara api meliar. Reishi berkelit. Deru dalam dadanya yang semakin menggedor. Nyeri.

"Munakata…."

Api membakar dari pundaknya, tertoreh membentang di punggungnya. Reishi meringis. Tetap berusaha melawan. Tetap berdiri pada kedua kakinya. Meski sakit di kepalanya semakin tidak bisa berkompromi.

Sementara pedang raksasa berwarna biru gelap di atas kepalanya mengguruh. Seakan berteriak. Gaung suara meretak dan memecah terdengar di gendang telinganya. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia harus segera mengakhirinya.

"Katakan padaku… siapa yang mengutusmu dan apa tujuanmu?!"

Gerakannya terhenti. Satu tangan mencengkeram erat pergelangannya. Menariknya kasar hingga wajah garang itu berhadapan begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Munakata, ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Dinding api di sekelilingnya mengganas. Mengepungnya. Serta bibir dingin yang menempel pada miliknya. Mengambil apa yang tersisa darinya.

"_Kau membunuhku_. Kau ingat itu, Munakata?"

* * *

...

* * *

.

_Where will the eternity I drew while I was in my cocoon_  
_Put out its bud and open its flower?_  
_The morning eventually brings back the night_  
_Captivating me_

_._

_Perempatan pusat kota yang hening. Tanpa kehidupan. Tanpa keramaian. Hanya lampu dan jendela-jendela kaca saling memantulkan bias cahaya satu sama lain. Munakata Reishi masih berdiri di sana. Tubuhnya yang terikat pada delusi yang bangkit untuk sekedar menyapa dalam tidurnya. Sosok itu masih di sana, bersandar pada punggungnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di sekujur tubuhnya, embus napas dan kecup bibir dingin, meninggalkan jejak-jejak api yang menghanguskan logikanya._

_._

_Moonlight_  
_I believed that as I groped around_  
_My arm would get tangled with yours and I'd find where you are_

_._

_"Mikoto…."_

Ah….

_._

_Burning out_ _Burning out_  
_You won't come back to the place we promised_

_._

_"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Reishi…."_

_._

_Running through the black earth in shattering pain_  
_Finding a me who can fly well_

_._

_Kali ini tidak ada api di sekelilingnya. Hanya titik-titik merah marun menari-menari mengepungnya. Cantik sekaligus mematikan. Panas di tubuhnya yang melekat bukan dari bara. Hanya sekedar emosi. Sepotong ingatan masa lalu yang terkunci di sudut kotak memori, yang tidak akan pernah kembali._

_"… Miko—"_

_"—kau membunuhku, Reishi."_

_._

_If I can't hear you scream_  
_I want you to crush me in your hand_  
_While I can still call myself "me"_

_._

_Dan Reishi merasakannya. Ia menunduk, menemukan sebilah pedang menembus dadanya. Tetes kemerahan yang mengalir. dari ujung lancip itu hingga lukanya. Meski Reishi tersenyum. Matanya yang kemudian terpejam. Tubuhnya yang jatuh lunglai, punggungnya yang bertemu dengan dada bidang penuh kehangatan itu, serta sepasang tangan membungkus tubuhnya yang mendingin, membenamkannya dalam dekap penuh rasa._

_._

_Your arm holding me back becomes silent dust_  
_I just quietly_  
_Looked up at the sky _

_._

_Hingga Reishi tak lagi membuka matanya, ia mampu merasakan nyeri menusuk itu, berdenyut perih mengiringi detik-detik sisa waktunya yang membumbung tinggi, lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya digariskan tali takdir._

_._

_Burning out_  
_Burning out_  
_You won't come back to the place we promised_  
_Finding a me who can fly well_

_._

* * *

_..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**_A/N. _**Sekian dari _author_ kali ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk **Meongaum**-chan, **Septaa**-san, **Votte Femme**-san, dan akun tamu yang sudah menyempatkan main plus meninggalkan jejak di lapak _author_ yang super engga jelas ini. Terima kasih juga untuk para pembaca setia, dan tetap ditunggu _review_-nya kalau berkenan~ ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**_

... mohon tampar _author_ yang kena bias bonus majalah Aria di mana Kusanagi Izumo dan Munakata Reishi _hanami_-an berdua sambil menunggu anggota klan masing-masing tiba di tempat _hanami_-an tersebut... sehingga _author_ sekarang seneng banget nulis interaksi antara Izumo dan _our beloved megane king_. Sisanya, _another_ galau _moment of our megane king_, banyolan tentang Seri dan _anko_, _spoiler_ Missing Kings dan K Countdown, sementara sisanya... silakan baca sendiri~! *_author_ disikat pake sikat kawat sama pembaca*

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRa &amp; GoHands**_

_**BLUE SUN ~Chapter 4: Hollow Sun~**_

_**disertai terjemahan ke dalam bahasa Inggris lirik lagu yang berjudul Kakan, oleh Tsukiko Amano**_

_**.**_

**_'Apakah semua itu memanglah pertanda bahwa dirinya yang telah hilang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Raung sirine di telinganya. Gemuruh pedang raksasanya yang meretak menggantung di langit, menggaung hingga rongga kepalanya. Titik-titik partikel serupa perisai biru di sekelilingnya yang mulai mengubah bentuk, tak sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia harus segera mengakhiri. Ia harus secepatnya mengeluarkan sang raja kecil dari rentetan peluru dan kilatan petir aura hijau yang mengepung dan mengejar—

"Reishi, di belakang…!"

—perisainya yang terlempar. Reishi, mendekap sosok mungil dalam dadanya, menghempas tubuhnya hingga menubruk dan memecahkan kaca jendela. Punggungnya yang kemudian menangkap hempasan angin, membawa tubuhnya dan satu lagi dalam dekapnya meluncur vertikal dari ketinggian. Nyeri menusuk di pundak dan perutnya. Dan ia tidak lagi menghitung dari jarak berapa meter ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan sang Raja Merah dari gedung pencakar langit itu.

Lalu pekik nyaring dari bawah sana. Diikuti perisai biru yang mengepungnya, yang bukan berasal dari pedangnya maupun dari bawah kesadarannya. Lalu sepasang sayap berwarna merah. Memperlambat jatuhnya. Balas menakupnya dalam kehangatan. Damai yang nyata.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menutup matanya. Mengistirahatkan raganya. Mendekam raung pedang birunya di langit. Sejenak. Hanya untuk sesaat.

Meski buaian merah itu melenakannya. Mengundang hasratnya untuk tidak mengerjap matanya lagi.

* * *

...

* * *

"Luka tembak?!" Awashima Seri nyaris berteriak. Sementara Akiyama Himori turut membelalakkan mata dan menyambung perkataan sang letnan.

"Dan bukan luka pecahan kaca seperti yang ditemukan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya?!"

Bertukar pandang pada Akiyama lalu berpaling berurutan pada Kusanagi Izumo dan Kushina Anna, sang letnan Scepter 4 itu meneruskan, "Raja Merah, mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi… apakah Anda bersedia menjelaskan kronologis kejadian di dalam Menara Mihashira?"

"… ya. Saat penyerangan terjadi, aku sedang berdua dengan Reishi di ruang Dresden Slate. Begitu alarm tanda bahaya dibunyikan, Reishi membawaku ke jalan rahasia yang hanya digunakan Yang Mulia Raja Emas sebelumnya. Namun… aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi… ketika tiba di lorong itu, orang-orang berbaju hijau dan laki-laki itu sudah menghadang kami. Reishi melarangku menggunakan kekuatanku. Reishi hanya memintaku untuk terus berlari di sampingnya, mengikutinya. Aku tahu Reishi pun sedang tidak bisa menahan mereka semua lebih lama… kekuatannya tidak bisa ia kendalikan…. Ia berusaha melindungiku dengan perisainya dari aura hijau dan suara tembakan, dan ketika kami tiba di ujung lorong itu, Reishi… Reishi melepaskan perisainya dan memutuskan untuk melompat dari jendela. Hanya saja saat itu, aku mendengar dua tembakan terakhir meletus, dan… dan…."

"Sudah, Anna… sudah…."

Akiyama Himori di samping sang letnan tampak mengerutkan kening. "… orang-orang berbaju hijau dan, laki-laki itu…?"

"… Mishakuji Yukari."

Bisik kecil dari Anna dalam dekap erat Izumo seolah menjadi jawaban penutup. Lalu jeda. Sunyi yang tidak wajar.

"Lalu sekarang, bagaimana?"

Seri mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akiyama. "Aku tidak khawatir dengan masa pemulihan Kapten. Kapten yang kukenal bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia akan pulih dalam waktu cepat. Yang menjadi beban pikiranku adalah tentang Klan Hijau yang berhasil meretas jaringan pertahanan yang diciptakan Fushimi."

"Ya. Fushimi-_san_ pun terlihat cukup terpukul dengan pukulan telak dari Klan Hijau kali ini. Berterima kasih pada para anggota HOMRA, Fushimi-_san_ kini sedang memperbaharui jaringan Scepter 4 dan Menara Mihashira."

"Namun kita tetap tidak bisa memindahkan perawatan Kapten ke Menara Mihashira, setidaknya sampai Fushimi berhasil mengamankan seluruh sistem keamanan dalam gedung. Akiyama, beritahu personil lain, termasuk Zenjou-_san_ untuk bersiap. Aku akan mengirimkan jadwal jaga Kapten di rumah sakit ini."

Satu gestur penghormatan pada Seri, dan sang letnan kembali beralih pada Izumo. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia meminjamkan anak buahmu untuk membantu Fushimi, Kusanagi."

"Sama-sama, Seri-_chan_. Musuh kali ini bukanlah musuh yang bisa kita hadapi apabila kita berjalan masing-masing. Atau setidaknya… tidak dengan kondisi raja kita masing-masing yang seperti ini."

"… maafkan aku."

"Jangan khawatir, Anna. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun di sini."

"Seri…."

Sang letnan menoleh. Tampak tidak biasa mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh bisik lirih suara kecil tersebut. "Ada apa, Raja Merah? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"… boleh aku tetap di sini? Menunggu Reishi? Reishi terluka karena aku, jadi aku…."

Satu senyum. Seri menggeleng lembut. "Justru karena Kapten menyelamatkanmu, jadi kau harus beristirahat, Kushina Anna. Setidaknya, pulanglah terlebih dahulu, tenangkan dirimu dan obati luka-lukamu. Esok atau lusa kau sudah lebih baik, datanglah kemari bersama Kusanagi. Kapten pasti akan senang."

"… baiklah. Terima kasih, Seri."

* * *

...

* * *

.

_As the ship leaves_  
_I hear a melancholy melody_  
_not knowing the hearts of those who stand still in defeat _

_._

Bunyi ritmik di sudut pendengarannya. Wangi obat kimia di indera penciumannya. Tarikan napasnya yang berat. Sesak. Sekujur tubuhnya ngilu. Nyeri. Seolah tulangnya berderak bersamaan dengan udara bebas yang dihirupnya. Dan sakit yang menandakan bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Masih bernapas. Masih memiliki gulir sisa waktunya di muka bumi.

Meski sejujurnya, Reishi ingin terpejam dan tidak pernah terbangun lagi.

Samar-samar ia bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Penyergapan yang didalangi oleh Hisui Nagare di Menara Mihashira, sistem keamanan yang pastinya telah dijebol kawanan Jungle, lalu telapak tangan Kushina Anna yang digenggamnya, berlari tanpa henti mencari jalan keluar, berusaha menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan anggota Klan Hijau dan Mishakuji Yukari ke arahnya. Ya, hanya _padanya_. Hisui Nagare tidak akan tertarik pada Raja Merah maupun keberadaan Klan Merah. Sejak awal yang diincar sang pemimpin Jungle adalah Dresden Slate, sekaligus menyingkirkan tangan raja-raja manapun yang berusaha melindungi sumber kekuatan para raja tersebut. Siapapun, termasuk _dirinya_ yang hanya sekedar menjadi pengganti bagi sang raja yang hidup dalam keabadian sebagai pemilik tunggal Dresden Slate.

Reishi hanya bisa berharap. Berharap bahwa anak buahnya dan para anggota Klan Emas lainnya sanggup mengamankan Dresden Slate dari tangan Hisui Nagare….

… dan berharap bahwa gadis kecil yang jatuh bersamanya itu berhasil selamat dari segala luka yang mungkin disebabkan olehnya.

_._

_Silence has returned to the vast space_  
_The sad nail marks scratched in it penetrate my heart_

.

Ia membuka matanya. Pandangannya mengabur. Tentu saja, pastinya ada yang melepas kacamatanya. Mengedar tatapan ke sekeliling, yang ia temukan hanyalah bayangan buram tirai berwarna biru pucat, botol infus dan transfusi darah yang digantung di sisi tempat tidurnya, serta warna merah bercampur biru di atas vas di meja samping ranjangnya. Reishi menyipitkan kedua matanya, berusaha mempertajam fokus matanya pada benda tersebut.

Satu buket bunga. Mawar merah dan biru. Tertata cantik seolah menghidupkan nuansa kamar rawatnya. Reishi tersenyum. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang dengan begitu baik hati mengiriminya mawar berwarna merah dan biru. Dua warna kontras yang awalnya ia pikir tidak akan pernah menyatu dalam padu-padan harmoni.

Pada kenyataannya, dirinya yang identik akan warna biru itu terlanjur tidak sanggup melepaskan imaji merah marun membakar dari sudut ingatannya.

_._

_The fort that ended the battle is exposed_  
_to the shattered black clouds and the glory of blessings_  
_Flowers fall on the bodies buried in the flowing white sand_  
_And the fort is bleak and deserted_

.

Kepalanya bergerak. Tengadah menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Ada rasa ganjil dalam benaknya. Ada yang tidak biasa menghantuinya. Bukan rasa nyeri yang menjerit di tubuhnya setiap kali ia berusaha beringsut atau menarik napas panjang. Bukan pula dari pening di kepalanya maupun sunyi-senyap menggantung di sekitarnya.

Oh, tentu saja. Reishi ingat. Ia tidak menemukan matahari birunya, maupun hantu merah marunnya yang semakin sering menginvasi mimpinya tanpa diundang. Betapa ironis. Dua tahun dirinya dihantui oleh tiupan angin dingin membeku dan sosok berwajah garang yang tidak pernah gagal mengakhiri nyawanya di setiap penghujung mimpinya… dan ketika di dunia nyata ia berkejaran dengan sang pencabut nyawa, dua entitas pembunuh dalam bunga tidurnya ini tidak menunjukkan taring sama sekali.

Reishi mendadak ingin tertawa. Ada panas yang memerih, menjalari sukmanya. Belenggu masa lalu yang tidak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya. Penyesalan yang tidak pernah lelah menemani setiap langkahnya. Hingga tubuhnya yang harus menanggung beban itu. Pedangnya yang mulai memecah. Partikel-partikel birunya yang tidak bisa lagi ia kendalikan secara sempurna.

Sebentuk rasa yang bermain. Menggulir tanya. Apakah seberat ini tanggung jawab yang harus dipikulnya? Dan bagaimana akhirnya jika… jika di bawah langit bersalju dua tahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk melepas kekuatannya, dan merentang tangan untuk menerima keruntuhan dua pedang raksasa itu?

Sungguh. Reishi tidak pernah berhenti mempertanyakan, bagaimana jadinya jika hari itu ia memilih untuk sama-sama mengakhiri nyawanya, sebagaimana ia harus mengakhiri nyawa seorang teman terkasih dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

_._

_Would you say I'd have changed_  
_if I'd thrown away all the other options that day_  
_and chose you?_

_._

Tangannya yang bebas dari tusukan selang dan jarum lantas bergerak. Menakup wajahnya. Menghalangi pandang matanya. Lengkung di bibirnya merekah. Sinis. Satir. Sudut bibirnya yang gemetar. Getar yang sama seperti yang terasa jauh dalam dadanya.

Reishi tidak bisa membayangkan. Tidak bisa melanjutkan delusinya. Tidak pernah bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Suoh Mikoto sama-sama berakhir di bawah dentuman pedang keduanya hari itu.

_._

_I was so sure I was on the right side_  
_That I was prepared to lose the hand I held tightly_

.

"_Ara_, Kapten Munakata? Kau sudah sadar?"

Tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang dalam kamarnya, Reishi mengerjap. Terlebih lagi suara tersebut bukanlah suara akrab yang biasa ia dengar sehari-hari di kantornya, namun bukan pula sebuah suara yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Menurunkan tangannya, Reishi berpaling, menemukan surai pirang dan lensa kacamata berwarna gelap menghalangi pandangan matanya dengan si empunya suara. Oh ya, Reishi sudah tahu siapa tamunya….

"Kusanagi… Izumo?"

Suaranya yang serak membuatnya hampir terlonjak kaget. Tanpa disangka. Seolah ia sudah berminggu-minggu… atau bahkan berbulan-bulan tidak menggunakan suaranya untuk berbicara. Lagipula, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri semenjak penyerangan di Menara Mihashira terjadi?

Terdengar suara kursi yang diseret tepat di sisi ranjangnya. "Ya, dan maaf jika aku adalah orang terakhir yang kau harapkan untuk kau temui ketika kau membuka matamu."

"Tidak… aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," gumam Reishi, kini mencari-cari ke sekeliling, setengah berharap akan kehadiran seseorang lain yang turut menyertai Kusanagi Izumo menghabiskan waktu untuk menjaganya hingga siuman.

"Aku ke sini tidak sendiri, sebetulnya. Anna, Yata-_chan_, dan Kamamoto ada di lobi. Awalnya Anna yang bersikeras ingin menemanimu, dan meski kami telah mendapatkan izin dari Seri-_chan_, dokter dan perawat tetap tidak memperbolehkan Anna masuk ke ruang rawatmu."

Ada lega yang menyapa. Sebersit rasa kecewa ketika ia tidak menemukan orang lain selain Kusanagi Izumo dan dirinya dalam ruangan tersebut, yang berangsur pudar menjadi sebentuk hangat merasuk ketika nama sang raja kecil diucapkan. Reishi bersyukur, gadis kecil itu selamat.

"Kushina Anna… ia baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya lecet sedikit. Terima kasih banyak, Munakata. Terima kasih karena telah melindunginya."

Reishi menggeleng. Bukan. Bukan ia yang melindungi gadis itu. Justru _dirinya_ lah yang dilindungi oleh sang Raja Merah. Kini Reishi ingat sepasang sayap membakar yang memperlambat laju jatuhnya, mengepak susah-payah hanya untuk membawanya selamat kembali ke atas tanah, sebelum kegelapan pekat menjemput dalam tidur tanpa mimpinya. Jadi, bukan Anna maupun anggota Klan Merah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padanya.

"Tanpanya, aku tidak akan mendarat di tanah dalam keadaan utuh, Kusanagi. Lalu… Dresden Slate dan anak buahku…?"

"Tenang saja, Hisui Nagare tidak berhasil mendapatkan Dresden Slate. Dan dalam dua minggu ini Saru-_chan_ berhasil merombak ulang sistem jaringan pertahanan baik Scepter 4 maupun Menara Mihashira, jadi kupikir kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Reishi, mengernyitkan kening. "Bisa tolong ulangi kata-katamu? Berapa lama Fushimi-_kun_ membuat ulang jaringan keamanan?"

"Dua minggu."

"… aku tidak sadarkan diri, selama itu?"

"Lebih tepatnya lima belas hari, Munakata. Empat hari pertama kau habiskan di ICU. Dokter sedikit terlambat melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat peluru di tubuhmu karena mereka kekurangan persediaan labu darah hingga harus menunggu beberapa labu dikirimkan dari luar Kota Shizume. Lagipula… AB _rhesus_ negatif, Kapten Munakata? Kalau aku adalah Dresden Slate, aku akan berpikir tujuh kali sebelum menobatkan seorang raja dengan golongan darah langka sepertimu."

Reishi hanya mendengus "Dan sisanya?"

"… kau tertidur seperti seseorang yang menolak untuk bangun lagi. Atau setidaknya, begitulah menurut Anna."

Terkekeh pelan, Reishi berusaha menahan sensasi janggal yang melintas dalam benaknya. "Kau bilang dokter tidak mengizinkan Anna memasuki ruang rawatku, lalu bagaimana—"

"—kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, Munakata. Sesuai perkataan Anna, mungkin kau tidak menemukannya, tetapi… ia mencarimu, melalui mimpinya. Dan kuharap kau tidak melupakan kemampuan Anna sebagai seorang _strain_."

"Begitu," ujarnya lambat-lambat. Kentara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu yang sekejap menyergap. "Lalu, apa yang Anna katakan? Apakah ia menemukanku dalam mimpinya?"

Laki-laki di sampingnya itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab diiringi satu hela napas pendek. "Aku tidak tahu persis, tapi… Anna hanya mengatakan bahwa kau mungkin tidak ada lagi di sini. Bahwa setengah jiwamu kau telah pergi ke tempat yang jauh sementara setengah bagian dirimu tetap terikat di tempat ini."

_._

_If you can't forgive my feet for straying_  
_then why would the gates open and let me in?_  
_The flowers are buried in the flowing white sand_  
_and the fort, having lost its master, sinks into the sea in ruins_

.

Jawaban Kusanagi Izumo membuat Reishi tidak bisa bereaksi. Bahkan dirinya hampir lupa caranya bernapas.

Setengah jiwa yang telah pergi jauh? Kushina Anna memang tidak pernah salah dalam melihat segala hal yang seharusnya tak kasatmata. Ya, Reishi menyadarinya. Separuh bagian dari hidupnya telah pergi bersamaan dengan satu tubuh melunglai yang jatuh dalam pelukannya dua tahun lalu. Separuh jiwa yang berisi asa dan angannya yang telah pergi bersamaan dengan embus napas terakhir Suoh Mikoto. Separuh dirinya yang terbakar habis titik-titik merah marun yang melesat ke angkasa di malam dua tahun silam. Bahkan anak buahnya mengatakan bahwa kumpulan cahaya merah mengangkasa itu begitu indah, namun tidak dengan dirinya. Bahagianya yang terbakar. Harapnya yang menguap. Masa depan yang tidak bisa lagi ditatapnya.

Sementara separuhnya lagi terikat. Dirantai oleh tanggung jawab. Dibelenggu oleh apa yang tersisa dari bara milik Suoh Mikoto. Dan ketika punggung kecil Kushina Anna kini dibebani sepasang sayap menguar menyala, Reishi tahu kedua tangan dan kakinya semakin erat diikat pada kehidupan dunia hingga tetes darah terakhirnya. Hingga waktu penghabisannya.

Hingga seorang Kushina Anna sekalipun tidak bisa menemukannya dalam mimpi gadis kecil itu. Apakah semua itu memanglah pertanda bahwa dirinya yang telah hilang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?

Bahwa sosok yang selalu menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa di akhir mimpi-mimpinya itu tidak akan pernah lagi ia dekap dalam kenyataan?

_._

_The single flower that bloomed in my heart_  
_crumples soundlessly, making me scream out loud_  
_Not even the traces of you that still flicker warmly_  
_will be a bell that calls me back_

.

"Munakata…."

Reishi hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan Kusanagi Izumo tersebut.

"Kau masih menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Atas apa yang terjadi, atas apa yang Mikoto paksa kau untuk melakukannya?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Wajahnya yang berpaling ke sisi satunya. Tidak lagi terpancang pada sorot mata di balik lensa berwarna gelap itu yang kentara berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu dalam manik ungunya.

"Tidak satu pun dari kami menyalahkanmu atas kematiannya, Munakata. Kami mengerti… bahkan otak bebal semacam Yata-_chan_ pun berusaha memahami. Kami tidak pernah mengharap hal itu terjadi, tidak pula ingin kau yang melakukan hal ini padanya, dan tentu saja… meski ini adalah hal yang diinginkan Mikoto, kami tetap tidak—"

—tidak perlu, Kusanagi. Sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas pertimbanganmu. Karena meskipun aku berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri, tubuhku menerima konsekuensinya. Tubuhku mengingatnya, hukuman apa yang pantas diberikan oleh seorang raja yang membunuh raja lainnya, dengan alasan dan dalam kondisi apapun. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, aku tidak bisa lari darinya. Tubuhku sendiri yang merasakannya."

Ya. Sudah cukup. Tidak ada hubungannya apakah Klan Merah akan mengobarkan peperangan atau memilih untuk bersekutu dengan klannya. Bukan pula urusannya apabila anggota HOMRA membencinya hingga ubun-ubun atau malah berlaku sopan di hadapannya. Bahkan sejak awal, Reishi tidak mengharapkan sang raja cilik akan menaruh perhatian yang begitu besar baginya, bahwa Kushina Anna bersedia menjadi pengganti atas apa yang hilang dari dirinya. Menggenapkan kembali separuh darinya yang memilih pergi bersama Suoh Mikoto. Reishi telah siap sejak awal apabila Kushina Anna tidak berhenti menyalahkannya atas kematian Suoh Mikoto.

Atau justru sebenarnya… dirinya yang tidak siap dengan segala afeksi yang diberikan Anna padanya. Merah marun penuh kehangatan yang kerap melayangkan kenangannya pada tangan yang merengkuhnya dalam-dalam, pada senyum tipis dan bisik rendah yang menjadi peneman tidurnya, cumbuan dan sentuhan kecil yang menjadi penghapus lelahnya.

Betapa Reishi berharap bahwa Kushina Anna akan membencinya. Sehingga tidak ada lagi imaji Suoh Mikoto yang tertinggal.

Yang menjadi hantu di antara gulir detik-detik jarum jam hidupnya.

_._

_My love_  
_When you cut me open_  
_at least nurse me until I perish with my eyes open_

.

Aliran rasa lelah yang seketika menyelimuti. Kelopak matanya yang memberat. Kepalanya pusing bukan main ketika ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap fokus pada tamu penjenguknya hari itu.

"Munakata, istirahatlah dulu. Maaf atas pembicaraan kita yang tidak menyenangkan. Semoga aku tidak dipenggal oleh letnan ayumu itu karena telah membebani pikiranmu dengan percakapan ini."

"Jangan khawatir, Kusanagi…," Reishi mendengar suaranya sendiri yang semakin serak. Ia lantas memaksakan satu lengkung senyum terakhir pada Izumo. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Awashima-_kun_. Aku tahu rasanya disuguhkan satu piring berisi gunungan pasta kacang merah, dan setulus hati kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin kau mengalami nasib serupa."

"_Arararara_, dan kau pun tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika harus mencampur _cocktail_ dengan pasta _edamame_."

Reishi ingin tertawa, meski tenaganya yang berangsur menguap hanya berhasil melepaskan satu dengus kecil dari bibirnya. Tepat ketika ia akan memejamkan matanya, Reishi mendengar pria itu mengucapkan satu kalimat terakhir.

_"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan membuka matamu dan kau tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, Kapten Munakata Reishi."_

Dan Reishi tidak tahu arti dari senyum di bibirnya sendiri yang ia bawa hingga ke dalam buaian hitam pekatnya.

_._

_My love, the peaceful me who grew flowers_  
_to show how happy I was to have met you_  
_is no longer here_

_._

* * *

_..._

* * *

.

.

.

_**A.n./ **_Sekian untuk _chapter_ kali ini. Terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca setia dan si adek **Meongaum**-_chan_ yang rajin banget ninggalin _review_ XD. _Last, read and review, maybe_? :p


	5. Chapter 5

_._

**_Project K (c) GoRa &amp; GoHands_**

**_BLUE SUN ~Chapter 5: Blazing Sun~_**

**_._**

**_'Tak ada matahari birunya. Tak ada beku dan gemuruh saljunya. Biarkan semua leleh oleh bara api, menguap tanpa menyisakan sisa. Bahkan jika tubuhnya ikut meranggas dan menjadi abu, Reishi tidak lagi peduli.'_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Merah. Bara api. Derak api._

_Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah._

_"Ini tidak sepertimu, Munakata."_

_Keringat di tengkuknya. Rahangnya mengeras. Telapaknya mengepal._

_Perih di dadanya._

_"Dan kau tidak berhak mengatakan satu kata pun padaku."_

_Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah._

_Merah yang dirindunya._

_"Ini tidak sepertimu. Kau… tidak seharusnya menahan bayanganku untuk hidup lebih lama lagi dalam setiap malam-malammu."_

* * *

...

* * *

Kelabu. Pandangannya mengabur. Memburam. Sebelah tangan Munakata Reishi terentang, meraba nakas di samping ranjangnya. Meraih kacamatanya lalu menenggerkannya di atas tulang hidungnya. Meskipun percuma, lensa alat bantu penglihatannya itu tetap saja tidak memperjelas pandangannya, serta melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa Reishi barus aja mengganti lensa kacamatanya beberapa waktu lalu, ditemani letnan cantiknya dan _third-in-command_ kebanggaannya.

Sesaat, Reishi mendesah. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, apa yang salah dari setiap jengkal indera hidupnya. Tanpa sang dokter mata yang memeriksanya tempo hari lalu pun, Reishi sudah menyadarinya.

.

_"Miopi Anda tidak bertambah maupun berkurang, Munakata-_san_. Hanya saja…."_

_"Hanya saja?"_

_"Sebaiknya Anda periksakan diri Anda di rumah sakit, sesegera mungkin. Saya akan memberikan surat rujukan pada dokter mata di sana."_

_"Terima kasih, Dokter, meski saya tidak merasa saya memerlukannya."_

_"Sayangnya saya tidak menyarankan hal itu, Munakata-_san_. Saya tidak tahu pasti, hanya saja… hasil pemeriksaan Anda normal, Anda tidak mengalami kesulitan dengan tes membaca, namun beberapa kecelakaan kecil yang melibatkan prediksi jarak… seperti ketika Anda terantuk meja atau tidak bisa menangkap barang yang diarahkan pada Anda, serta sakit kepala konstan yang Anda alami… sungguh, saya sangat berharap Anda segera memeriksakan diri Anda dengan seksama, Munakata-_san_."_

_"Baiklah, surat rujukan ini saya terima dan saya akan berusaha mencari waktu, secepatnya, untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Terima kasih atas peringatan Anda, Dokter."_

.

Walau nyatanya lembar surat yang sama kini masih tergeletak, nyaris terlupakan di salah satu laci meja kerjanya. Seringkali hanya ditatapnya nanar setiap kali ia tidak sengaja membuka laci tersebut untuk mencari alat tulis atau penjepit kertas. Namun beberapa kali tangannya akan bergerak, membaca surat itu, untuk kemudian mendesah kecil dan mengembalikan surat itu, terlipat rapi, kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Reishi tidak memerlukan pemeriksaan rutin atau apapun itu istilahnya untuk memastikan bahwa kondisi tubuhnya berada dalam keadaan prima, tidak ketika seluruh hasil pemeriksaan rutinnya tetap tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala tertentu dan menyatakan dirinya berada dalam kondisi sehat, berlawanan dengan setiap nyeri yang kerap ia rasakan. Tentu saja. Karena ia memang _tidak baik-baik saja_. Oh ya, dan Reishi tentunya sudah tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Hantunya. Bayang-bayang merah marun dalam tidurnya. Dalam malam-malam penuh peluhnya. Menjelma menjadi balutan aura sewarna marun, berpendar indah di antara balutan biru Pedang Damocles-nya. Siapapun yang melihat akan paham. Siapapun yang memandang akan mengerti. Merah yang meresap di antara birunya adalah bebannya. Tanggungannya. Hal yang tidak pernah lagi sanggup Reishi lepaskan, yang kini ironisnya menjadi alasan di balik sel-sel tubuhnya yang meruntuh, menjerit, tak lagi mampu menyokong fungsi hidupnya secara sempurna.

Betapa merenggut hak hidup seseorang membuat raganya meluruh sejauh ini. Sedalam ini. Dan Reishi membencinya. Dalam diam merutukinya. Mengutuk dirinya yang lalai menyelamatkan dan melindungi. Menyumpah-serapah kedua tangannya yang hanya memeluk tubuh dingin melunglai itu dalam dekapnya. Reishi tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya. Atau setidaknya, ia _tidak lagi ingin merasakannya_. Memori mungkin tidak pernah mengizinkan gambaran itu untuk memudar bersamaan dengan sakit yang semakin nyata menjelma, membebani raganya. Namun tidak perlu pula dirinya dihantui emosi dan luapan rasa hanya untuk membuat pundaknya terasa lebih berat atau gedoran di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Masih begitu banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya. Masih begitu banyak komponen-komponen terkecil dalam dunianya untuk ia lindungi. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk meratap. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berduka, maupun berdamai dengan luka.

Munakata Reishi, sang Raja Biru sekaligus ketua organisasi Scepter 4, tidak akan gentar dan berpaling. Tidak akan goyah dan menengok ke belakang. Atau seperti itu, seharusnya.

Karena yang menjerit di dalam jiwanya tidak akan pernah pula berhenti, tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk terus tersenyum, tidak akan pernah mencari kesempatan untuk menenggelamkan Reishi dalam rindu yang selalu ditampik, walau hanya untuk satu detik saja lamanya.

* * *

...

* * *

_Merah. Bara api. Derak api. Menderap. Membakar._

_Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah._

_"Ini tidak sepertimu, Munakata."_

_Keringat membanjiri punggungnya. Tatapan matanya menyipit sinis. Genggamnya gemetar._

_Luapan panas di benaknya._

_"Dan aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan."_

_Merah…._

_Merah. Merah. Merah. Di sekelilingnya. Mengepungnya._

_Merah yang ingin diraihnya._

_"Ini tidak sepertimu. Kau… tidak seharusnya merasakan napasku berembus di telingamu lebih lama lagi hanya untuk menjadi teman tidurmu."_

* * *

...

* * *

Tiga belas Agustus. Festival Obon. Festival yang konon katanya dilaksanakan untuk menjemput arwah orang mati yang ingin berkunjung ke dunia kehidupan dan mengantarnya kembali diiringi ribuan arung lentera. Dahulu, Reishi tidak pernah merasakan maupun berpikir apapun setiap kali keluarganya mengajaknya untuk menikmati Festival Obon bersama-sama dan mengarungkan lentera untuk para pendahulu keluarga Munakata. Bayi mungil lahir setiap harinya, begitu pun orang mati setiap menitnya, sejak kecil Reishi sudah mengerti siklus tersebut. Mendoakan arwah dari jiwa yang telah mati hanya sekedar menjadi ritual sosial baginya. Reishi tidak merasakan keistimewaan sedikit pun. Hidup dan mati adalah siklus. Seperti siang dan malam. Seperti air laut yang menguap dan akan turun menjadi hujan, mengisi aliran di hulu untuk pada akhirnya berarak kembali ke lautan.

Meski tiga belas Agustus kali ini, semua terasa berbeda. Terasa asing. Terasa… hampa. Kosong dalam suatu ruang di dadanya. Serta tanggal tiga belas Agustus sendiri yang begitu sakral di sudut ingatannya. Tiga belas Agustus yang selama beberapa tahun ke belakang dijalaninya dengan pertarungan yang mengadu biru dan merah, meski yang terjadi selanjutnya kerap membuat Reishi mengulum senyum setiap kali ia memanggil potongan-potongan gambar itu dalam kepalanya. Ya, pertarungan yang akan berakhir dengan satu tonjokan telak di pipinya dan lawan tandingnya, satu batang rokok terjepit di bibir masing-masing sebagai penutup pertempuran, selanjutnya beralih pada bar kecil di sudut kota, pemandian umum ataupun sauna dan tak lupa satu kotak susu buah, lalu sisa malam yang akan dilewatkannya di bawah dekapan lengan kekar yang menuntut, erang napas putus-putus, sentuhan dan ciuman membakar di sekujur tubuhnya, hingga bisik suara berat memanggil namanya itu akan membawanya pada dunia putih penuh kenikmatan. Tak terlupakan. Ingatan yang juga melesak di otot dan sendi-sendinya, menggigilkannya setiap kali Reishi berhasil mengingatnya.

Menghela napas, Reishi membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sembari mengamati seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun berenda kombinasi merah-hitam, berjongkok dan meletakkan perahu lentera di atas permukaan sungai. Sang Raja Merah, Kushina Anna, yang memaksanya untuk menemani raja mungil tersebut untuk menikmati Festival Obon dan mengarungkan perahu lentera untuk mendiang Raja Merah sebelumnya. Sang raja dengan imaji merah marun liar menari-nari, yang kini apinya telah menguap dan kenangan tentang laki-laki berperilaku barbar itu—atau setidaknya begitulah adanya di mata Reishi—hanya terwakili oleh pendar cahaya satu lilin kecil dibungkus lampion.

"Reishi."

Ia menoleh. Tanpa ia sadari, Anna telah kembali di sampingnya, menyorongkan satu bungkusan besar padanya. Reishi sudah tahu apa isinya.

"Ini… bagian untuk Reishi."

Ia tersenyum. Telapaknya yang terayun, menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu. "Aku tidak memerlukannya, Anna. Kau berikan saja pada Kusanagi atau Yata-_kun_. Atau pada anggota klanmu yang lain, apabila mereka belum mendapatkannya."

"Mereka semua sudah membawanya, masing-masing. Dan mereka sudah mengarungkan lentera mereka, di sisi lain sungai ini," tutur Anna lirih. Sementara manik rubi sang raja yang mengadu ungu miliknya. Penuh rasa. Penuh asa. Betapa Reishi ingin berpaling dari mata itu. Bukan karena ia membencinya. Sesederhana perih yang menjelma dalam dada yang tidak sedang ingin ia rasakan saat itu.

"Reishi, kumohon? Mikoto… Mikoto pasti senang jika Reishi mengirimkan sesuatu untuknya."

Senang, eh? Reishi ingin tertawa satir. Rupanya Suoh Mikoto akan tenang di alam sana dan tidak akan lagi menghantuinya semudah jika ia bersedia mengarungkan perahu lentera ini? Lalu bagaimana caranya jika di sisi lain, dirinya pun mendambakan kebahagiaan, _ketenangan_ dan _ketentraman_? Reishi memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan setelah kematian, meski ia tidak ingin menghakimi bahwa hidup di dunia selalu lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kehidupan setelahnya.

Sehingga dalam hal ini… siapa yang sepatutnya dikirimi kebahagiaan dan berhak mengharapkan ketenangan?

"Reishi…."

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, tidak ingin membuat sang raja kecil HOMRA itu menunggu dalam harap yang nyaris menguap dan mengembun menjadi sebentuk kekecewaan karena keegoisannya. Reishi membuka bungkusan kertas cokelat tersebut, menemukan satu perahu kayu sepanjang ukuran lengannya, satu lilin tabung berwarna biru, dan lampion lipat yang motif bunga kecil berwarna biru. Bunga _wasurenagusa_.

"_Wasurenagusa_?" Reishi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, yang disambut anggukan antusias Anna.

"_Jangan lupakan aku_, atau seperti itu artinya, menurut Izumo dan Misaki. Mereka bilang… bunga ini berwarna biru, sewarna dengan Reishi. Aku tidak bisa melihat warna biru maupun warna Reishi seperti aku melihat merah milik Mikoto dan yang lainnya, tapi… aku merasa bunga ini sangat cocok dengan Reishi. Kuharap, Reishi tidak keberatan?"

Selalu, ada kejutan dari gadis kecil itu yang tidak pernah bisa Reishi tolak. Kejutan kecil yang melahirkan pilu, meski lantas tertutup oleh kehangatan kecil layaknya sinar kunang-kunang, menyelimutinya. Reishi tersenyum lagi, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun mulai menata perahu lenteranya. Lilin yang dinyalakannya dengan sebuah pemantik miliknya, bukan oleh api yang dengan mudah dijentikkan jari mungil Anna. Dan sebelum Reishi memasang lampion untuk menutupi lilinnya, ia tak lupa menyelipkan sebatang rokok di dasar perahunya.

"Untuknya," ucap Reishi di antara lengkung bibirnya, menjawab sorot tanya yang tampak kentara dari kedua manik merah cemerlang milik Anna. "Karena kupikir sudah cukup lama semenjak terakhir kali ia merokok dan aku tidak yakin surga maupun neraka menyediakan mesin penjual rokok maupun supermarket yang menjual rokok."

Anna tertawa geli, dan betapa suara tawa manis itu menggelitik indera pendengaran Reishi. Betapa ia senang mendengar gadis kecil itu tertawa. Betapa polah polos gadis itu, sedikit demi sedikit, membawa ketenangan baginya. Merasuk hingga tulangnya, menyebarkan kehangatan dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Membuatnya mampu berdiri lebih kuat.

Reishi melangkah ke tepi sungai, diikuti derap kecil-kecil Anna di sampingnya, dan tangan yang menarik ujung jubah seragamnya erat-erat. Ia kemudian berjongkok, mengapungkan perahu itu diiringi riak pelan permukaan air, lalu perlahan mendorongnya maju, membiarkan tiupan angin mengarungkan lenteranya, menjauh pergi darinya.

Mengantarkan doa dan kata-katanya yang tak pernah terucap pada Suoh Mikoto di seberang sana. Mengirimkan sisa perih di dada dan panas di sudut mata yang tidak pernah mengalir untuk ditemukan. Menguapkan asa dan rindu yang tidak pernah berhenti mengambil bentuk dan berubah wujud, hasratnya untuk sekali lagi mengadu pandang pada sepasang emas berkobar dan tenggelam pada kehangatan memabukkan yang membungkusnya tanpa cela.

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Suoh. Semoga kau tenang dan bahagia. Terima kasih, dan maafkan aku…."_

* * *

...

* * *

"Reishi, genggam tanganku?"

Reishi menoleh, menemukan Anna mengulurkan tangan padanya. Reishi tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Kemarikan tanganmu, Tuan Putri. Aku pun tidak ingin kau hilang di antara keramaian. Kau tersesat di kerumunan akan menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkanku, khususnya karena aku tidak bisa melihat akhir dari omelan walimu jika hal itu sampai terjadi."

"_Un_. Tapi aku tidak meminta Reishi untuk melindungiku. Aku… ingin melindungi Reishi."

"Melindungi? Dalam hal?"

"Reishi… pandanganmu semakin terbatas dan… semakin menggelap, _'kan_?"

Ia membeku, dan ia sanggup merasakan jemarinya kaku, menegang di antara jemari kecil di genggamannya. Meski cukup satu detik baginya untuk kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Satu lengkung di bibirnya, tanpa jawaban 'ya' maupun 'tidak'. Reishi tahu Anna mengerti artinya.

Lalu diam. Sepi yang ditemani derap langkah kaki, kelotak sandal kayu, dan samar-samar suara percakapan di sekitar.

"Reishi…."

"Ya?"

"Jangan menyerah, ya?"

Reishi tersenyum. Senyum yang serupa. Tanpa kata.

Karena ia tahu, gadis kecil itu mengerti. Sebagaimana seseorang di seberang dunia yang diarungnya perahu lentera, yang tidak pernah gagal mengartikan bahasa tubuhnya. Sedikitpun. Sekalipun.

* * *

...

* * *

_Merah. Bara Api. Derak api._

_Tembok api yang menyusut. Jilat yang ditelan langit._

_Reishi membeku. Luapan rasa yang dikenalnya. Tumpah-ruah. Seperti api yang tak kasatmata yang berusaha melelehkannya._

_Senyum di wajah bergaris keras itu. Manik sewarna emas yang melunak. Jemari di tepi wajahnya._

_"Ini tidak sepertimu, Reishi."_

_Emosi yang berteriak, memintanya untuk berpaling, meski tak cukup cepat dibandingkan tubuhnya yang ditarik mendekat pada panas yang menguar dari laki-laki itu. Begitu nyata. Jarak yang kemudian nihil. Bibir yang melumat miliknya. Lebih lembut dari yang mendekam di ingatannya. Sepasang tangan kokoh yang menopangnya kokoh tanpa ragu._

_"Suoh…."_

_"Ini tidak sepertimu. Tidak pernah kau merindukanku lebih dari aku merindukanmu."_

_Tidak pernah… atau mungkin laki-laki itu tidak tahu. Betapa Reishi mengenal kata rindu jauh lebih lama dari wangi susu stroberi di antara _whiskey_ dan _turkey_. Betapa Reishi mengurung rasa itu dan menguburnya jauh di belantara bola api yang beradu dengan dentang pedangnya._

_"Aku tidak merindukanmu, Suoh."_

_"Dan kau masih jadi pembohong kelas kakap yang tidak pernah berhenti menyakiti hatimu sendiri."_

_Tutur kata sinis, namun Reishi tidak pernah membencinya. Reishi ingin mendengarnya. Sekali lagi. Berkali-kali lagi._

_"Panggil namaku, Reishi."_

_Reishi tersenyum. Kedua tangannya yang kemudian terkalung, merengkuh sang raja dalam satu dekap erat. Kali ini gilirannya yang menutup jarak. Seolah membiarkan kobar api menyentuh raganya, merayap di atas kulitnya, membakar gelegak panas dalam sukmanya. Dan biarkan ia tenggelam, jatuh ke dalam nyala api merah marun mengepungnya. Tak ada matahari birunya. Tak ada beku dan gemuruh saljunya. Biarkan semua leleh oleh bara api, menguap tanpa menyisakan sisa. Bahkan jika tubuhnya ikut meranggas dan menjadi abu, Reishi tidak lagi peduli._

_"Berikan aku semua yang aku inginkan tentangmu, Mikoto."_

_Merah. Derak api. Bara api._

_Merah yang mengepung. Merah yang membumbung logikanya._

_Peluh dan gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya yang terpejam. Jemarinya di belantara surai merah layaknya anak api._

_Hasrat yang menagih untuk dipenuhi._

_Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah._

_"Bawa aku. Dan jangan pernah kau lepaskan lagi."_

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

**_Author's note: _**Sekian dari _author _kali ini. Maafkan kalau ternyata pendek dan ternyata galau. Salahkan _drama CD prelude season 2_ tentang Boss Megane kita tercinta, serta visual day 52 K: Return of Kings sehingga _author_ bukannya lanjut nulis _prompt_ buat ulang tahun Abang Preman tersayang dan malah nulis galauan beginian *_author_ siap ditabok pembaca sekalian*. Dan _author_ baru tahu kalau Festival Obon (festival mengantar arwah orang mati) tahun ini dilangsungkan tanggal 13 Agustus di Jepang... yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Abang Preman (_why you have to be so cruel, GoRa?_ *meratap di kubangan air mata*). Terima kasih karena sudah membaca, dan tetap ditunggu _review_-nya XD *kabur*


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note._**

_Author_ bangkit dari kubuuuuur~! #digeplak. Singkat kata, chapter kali ini terinspirasi dari episode... 7? 8? Pokoknya episode ketika pedang kesayangan Abang Megane kita tercinta patah jadi dua setelah duel heroiknya melawan Paman Ayam *jangan ubah panggilan karakter seenaknya, hoi.* Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca dan _reviewer_ setia yang masih-dengan setianya pula-menagih hutang tulisan-tulisan _author_, dan selamat membaca!

.

* * *

...

* * *

**.**

**_Project K (c) GoRa &amp; GoHands_**

**_BLUE SUN ~Chapter 6: Crumbling Sun~_**

**_._**

**_"Yang membuatmu jatuh dan mematahkan asamu… adalah ini. Bukan begitu, Munakata?"_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Biru di antara sapuan putih yang mengepungnya. Mengungkung. Karena untuk kesekian kalinya, dan untuk berkali-kali lagi ia akan menemukan dirinya di belantara padang salju. Di antara sunyi senyap. Di tengah-tengah kristal-kristal es memerangkap gedung-gedung kokoh hingga bergulir-gulir nyawa, yang seharusnya ditangguhkan di atas pundaknya, yang juga berakhir membeku oleh kedua tangannya._

_Sementara bongkah biru di atas kepalanya meraung. Garang. Murka. Pedang raksasanya yang meruntuh. Gemuruh lantas memekak hingga dasar jiwanya. Menggetarkan tubuhnya. Meremang bulu kuduknya. Tidak lagi ia bisa memungkiri takut yang menjelma, merebak layaknya virus menyerang di setiap sel-sel organnya._

_Napasnya tersengal. Putus-putus. Embun berat terhembus dari mulutnya yang menggigil, memucat. Hujam rasa sakit di dadanya, terlalu ngilu untuk dibawanya hingga ke alam mimpi. Seakan membutakan inderanya. Melumpuhkan logikanya._

_Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi batas antara mimpi dan kenyataan._

_._

_._

_"Kau hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak pernah mengecap pahitnya kegagalan."_

_"Hanya orang bodoh sepertimu yang menilai kekuatan _Dresden Slate_ serendah itu. Sementara aku, yang memiliki impian paling dekat dengan inti kekuatan itulah yang berhak atasnya."_

_"Sedikit petuah dariku untuk amatiran sepertimu. Jangan kau gantungkan harapanmu terlalu tinggi, Munakata. Semakin tinggi harapanmu, semakin sakit dan terpuruk pula rasanya ketika kau terjatuh dan tersadar bahwa kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menjangkau mimpi itu."_

.

.

_Menggeram. Egonya terusik. Meski perih kata-kata itu menghujam jauh lebih dalam dari yang diperkirakannya. Seolah tanah yang dipijaknya tengah merekah dan terbelah, siap menenggelamkannya sekali telan. Tanpa ampun. Tanpa kuasanya untuk melawan. Tanpa kesempatan keduanya untuk berdiri tanpa goyah pada jalan yang ditempuhnya._

.

.

_"Kalau kau memilih untuk menyerah, aku berhenti bekerja untukmu."_

.

.

_Sapuan badai salju di sekelilingnya mengganas. Memburamkan pandangan. Dingin yang semakin menihilkan rasa di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia merasakan gravitasi yang semakin menariknya. Kedua kakinya yang seakan dipaksa untuk tidak lagi sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Seolah jatuh bukan menjadi hal yang lebih buruk dibandingkan tetap bertahan._

_Meski untuk satu kata menyerah… apakah memang semudah itu menjatuhkan diri dan membuang segalanya? Berpaling dan menutup matanya? Menyandarkan jatuh tubuhnya pada tanah yang mungkin segan pula menerimanya kembali?_

_Apakah memang tidak ada lagi yang tersisa baginya untuk ia perjuangkan, di tengah belantara salju yang tidak pernah letih untuk membinasakannya, semenjak hari itu?_

.

.

_"Aku tidak akan membenci Reishi. Mikoto… hal inilah yang pada akhirnya Mikoto inginkan. Meski aku juga tidak berterima kasih pada Reishi."_

_"Memang tidak mudah… untuk kehilangan seorang teman."_

.

.

_Sementara di sudut benaknya, harapnya berbisik. Di suatu ujung dunia beku yang mungkin tak mampu terjangkau olehnya, asanya mengiba. Pada merah marun yang meletup. Pada merah bara yang menggelegak. Pada merah jiwa yang merayap dalam senyap, berarak meninggalkan kenangannya. Derak menggelora yang seakan merasuk, melesak hingga ke dalam sendi-sendinya. Seakan sanggup melalap beku mengungkungnya, meski setiap saat ia menjatuhkan lelahnya pada hangat itu, bara yang sama lantas menguap, alih-alih menjadi yang tertelan dalam pusaran biru menggarangnya. Meski di alam nyatanya, merah itu kini menjelma pula menjadi sepasang sayap terbentang begitu cantik, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan bulu-bulu memercik itu di antara deru saljunya._

_Saat itu juga, ia ingin menutup matanya. Berpaling dari jerat es menusuk tangan dan kakinya. Membentang erat kedua lengannya, seluas hatinya berusaha memeluk pedang raksasa yang siap meluncur dari langit hitamnya._

.

.

_"Maaf karena kau harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini."_

_"Sudah. Sudah cukup, Munakata. Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi."_

.

.

_Jerit melengking di dada yang menggema, namun suara yang sama tidak pernah mampu terhempas meninggalkan rongga tenggorokannya. Dan selalu, mimpinya akan berakhir serupa. Tanpa akhir. Tanpa ampun._

_Meski tak pernah pula ia menemukan pengadilan sang matahari biru di ujung tidurnya._

* * *

...

* * *

"Kapten."

Reishi membuka matanya. Rasa sakit yang menyengat di sekujur tubuhnya, terlebih pada bagian abdomennya akibat hantaman popor senapan sang raja yang tidak pernah diperkirakannya akan berhasil hidup setelah melewati insiden Kawah Kagutsu. Nyeri yang tidak juga mereda, tidak peduli sekencang apapun perban terbebat pada perut dan pinggangnya, ataupun usahanya kembali menyelaraskan aliran darah serta denyut nadinya. Seolah ujung senapan itu masih bertengger di sana, melesak meninggalkan jejak. Dan tidak juga dirinya dapat memungkiri ngilu menusuk di seluruh sendi-sendinya. Bahkan untuk sekedar menegakkan punggung dan menoleh ke arah pintu mobil _van_ tempat dirinya mendapatkan pertolongan pertama saja, seluruh tenaganya seolah terhisap, lari menjauh meninggalkan otot-ototnya.

Sementara letnan ayunya, Awashima Seri, berdiri tegap serta membungkuk hormat dari luar pintu _van._

"Raja Merah datang untuk menemui Anda. Apakah Anda bersedia untuk bertemu dengannya? Jika tidak, akan saya sampaikan bahwa Anda—"

"—tidak perlu, Awashima-_kun_. Persilakan Raja Merah untuk masuk."

"Baik, Kapten. Lalu… mengenai Fushimi…."

Jeda singkat. Gamang yang kentara mengambang. Membangunkan raung gedor membutakan mata dalam kepalanya yang mati-matian tak ingin diacuhkannya.

"… aku tidak akan memintamu untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya, Awashima-_kun_. Sejak awal, Fushimi-_kun_ memang kuberikan kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Dan apabila keluar dari Scepter 4 juga merupakan keputusannya, maka aku tidak akan memaksa, tidak pula memiliki hak untuk menahannya lebih lama di tempat yang tidak lagi dibutuhkannya."

Ada raut getir yang kentara melintas di wajah cantik itu. Dan Reishi tahu alasannya. Sejenak ia menarik napas seraya mengalihkan pandangan. "Meski begitu, aku tidak menyangkal pentingnya mengetahui keberadaan Fushimi-_kun_, terutama apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Jika kau berkenan, Awashima-_kun_, bisakah kau mencari informasi tentang pergerakan Fushimi-_kun_, dan laporkan padaku hal yang kau temukan, sekecil apapun itu?"

Wanita itu lantas mengangguk dan sekali lagi membungkukkan tubuh. "Terima kasih atas pertimbangan Anda, Kapten. Kalau begitu, saya permisi untuk memanggil Raja Merah."

Sunyi yang mengepung. Tidak peduli samar-samar irama sirine mengetuk gendang telinganya, Reishi tetap terjebak dalam ruang kosong yang hampa. Hanya sakit yang menemani. Diikuti gemuruh dalam otaknya, menggema di balik punggungnya. Bayang Pedang Damocles-nya yang meretak dahsyat bersamaan dengan bilah kesayangannya, _Tenrou_, yang kini patah menjadi dua. Seolah terbelahnya _Tenrou_ membawa satu kehampaan lain dalam benaknya. Mengundang ribuan rasa untuk menggenang jauh di dasar jiwanya.

"Reishi."

Lantas ia menoleh. Sang Raja Merah, dengan surai putih tergerai tertiup angin dan sepasang bola mata merah menyala cantik di antara gelap malam, menatap tepat pada kedua ungunya. Reishi memaksakan seulas senyum di bibir sebelum mempersilakan gadis kecil itu menaiki _van_-nya. Hingga sang gadis cilik tiba di sisinya, berdiri sejenak untuk kemudian beranjak ke hadapannya, kedua tangan kecil yang meraih jubah seragamnya dan berusaha mengancingkannya.

"Di luar dingin. Ada baiknya bila Reishi memakai pakaian yang hangat."

Selalu, polah polos sang raja kecil yang berhasil menyita pikirannya. Mencuri hati dan satu lengkung bibirnya, diiringi tawa yang tergelincir dari mulutnya. Sebuah rasa yang kemudian menghangatkan raga. Namun juga melahirkan rindu yang memerih di dada.

"Orang dewasa tidak mudah masuk angin seperti anak-anak seusiamu, Anna."

"Tapi tubuh Reishi akan semakin dingin jika seperti ini terus."

Terdiam. Lidahnya yang kelu. Kata-kata dari suara lirih itu yang menyeruak, memerih hingga sukmanya. Karena Reishi mengetahuinya. Reishi mengerti makna lain di balik "dingin" yang dituturkan Anna. Bukan hanya sekedar berkata mengenai hawa di sekitar. Bukan pula sangkut-pautnya dengan musim dingin tanpa salju yang tengah menggelayut menyelimuti langit dataran Jepang. Bukan sekedar perbedaan suhu dan perpindahan kalor yang berangsur membuat kulit pucatnya menjadi sedingin es.

Karena dingin itu berasal dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Dari kekuatannya. Dari perisai energi yang tak sanggup lagi ia kendalikan seutuhnya, dan kini berbalik mengancam nyawanya. Elemen es yang semula adalah sekutu terkuatnya, berganti menjadi ribuan jarum berarak yang tengah bersiap membekukan laju aliran darahnya.

"Pedang Reishi… patah."

Menengadahkan kepala, dan tatapan sang raja mungil tak lagi tertuju padanya. Alih-alih sorot sendu itu tertancap pada pedang bersarung biru bergagang emas yang kerap tersampir di pinggangnya. Pandangnya yang lantas berpaling pula pada bilah kebanggaannya, sarat arti impian akan dunia yang ingin diciptanya, digenggamnya. Meski ironi yang tak lekang mengikatnya, adalah ketika bilah yang sama juga menjadi saksi atas merah darah _milik siapa _yang pernah menggenang di sana, mengalir turun dari ujung hingga pangkal, memercik jatuh mewarnai gundukan salju putih di hari itu.

_Tenrou_ yang kini terbelah menjadi dua, seakan bilah pedang itu tak lagi sanggup membantunya memikul bebannya. Sisa asanya. Harapnya. Mimpinya.

Juga pengampunan yang ditunggu dari dosa yang ditanggungnya.

"_Tenrou_ sudah bersamaku tidak lama setelah aku terpilih menjadi Raja Biru. Aku sudah melewati begitu banyak pertarungan dengannya. Dan ketika aku harus kehilangan pedang berhargaku di saat penting seperti ini…."

"… yang terpenting bukanlah raganya. Karena yang patah dari pedang ini bukan _Tenrou_, melainkan Reishi. Yang terbelah dan tidak lagi berdiri tegak adalah keyakinan Reishi sendiri. Reishi… apa yang Reishi pikirkan saat itu, ketika Reishi berdiri berhadapan dengan Raja Abu?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia terdiam. Kata-katanya yang menguap dari jalinan sel-sel dalam otaknya. Maupun pita suara yang terasa segan untuk menggetar patah-patah kalimat demi menjawab pertanyaan sang raja kecil. Apa yang berkelebat dalam kepalanya di medan pertempuran itu awalnya tak lebih dari sebentuk ironi terhadap sosok seorang raja, yang berkuasa pada masanya, yang memiliki anugerah serta kemampuan untuk menciptakan _surga_ di bawah kaki langit, namun juga yang membuang kejayaan itu hanya karena tragedi tragis semata (atau mungkin bagi Reishi, insiden Kawah Kagutsu memang tidak bisa dijadikan alasan bagi seorang Ootori Seigo untuk memangkiri tanggung jawab sebagai raja, tidak peduli sebesar apa kegagalan sang Raja Abu untuk menghentikan Kagutsu Genji saat itu). Sementara hal-hal yang menyeruak setelahnya adalah pernyataan demi pernyataan, pembenaran demi pembenaran yang bahkan sanggup menggigilkan bulu kuduknya sendiri. Tentang idealismenya. Tentang potongan dunia yang ingin dirancangnya. Tentang peraturan dan kepatutan dalam ketenteraman yang didambakannya. Tentang semesta yang begitu luas dan berat, yang saat itu Reishi tahu bahwa dirinya tak lagi memiliki segenap kekuatan untuk menyokong apa yang menjadi mimpinya.

Tidak ketika setengah dari kuasanya lantas terenggut paksa darinya. Menjadi konsekuensi dari hal yang tidak pernah ingin dilakukannya. Menjadi bayaran dari apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya. Dan membunuh Suoh Mikoto telah menjadi akhir yang sempurna bagi segala bentuk rupa angannya. _Damocles _raksasanya yang meretak. Aura birunya yang berontak. Hingga keteguhan hatinya yang terkoyak. Sementara memikirkan sang Raja Abu hanya membuat pangkal lidahnya terasa pahit. Memaksanya tertawa dalam getir. Raja Abu boleh saja kehilangan seluruh pengikut klannya, maupun seorang teman yang tidak berhasil diselamatkan. Namun bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bagaimana ketika yang hilang darinya adalah sepasang tangan untuk menopang dunia yang telah terlanjur menari di atas kedua telapaknya? Bagaimana ketika kedua tangannya pun sama-sama tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menyelamatkan, dan hanya bisa mengakhiri, tanpa adanya pilihan untuk sekedar diam terpaku dan mengawasi?

_._

_._

_Karena tidak mudah… untuk mencabut nyawa seorang teman…_

_… teman yang terkasih…._

_._

_._

"Reishi… apakah Reishi berpikir, semua ini tidak adil?"

Ia mendongak. Kalimat yang begitu mengusik, seolah telinganya sendirilah yang tengah menipu pikirannya. Manik ungunya melebar, untuk kemudian mencari di dalam rubi merah itu. Bukan untuk mencari jawabannya, melainkan mencari arti dari pertanyaan sang raja kecil baru saja.

"Raja Abu… sama-sama memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakhiri seorang teman di tangannya. Namun Raja Abu tidak melakukannya, dan kini Raja Abu hidup dalam persembunyian, dalam tenang dan tenteramnya yang hanya sebatas ilusi dan pelarian masa lalunya. Bagaimana dengan Reishi sendiri? Apakah membunuh Mikoto di hari itu… masih menjadi suatu penyesalan bagi Reishi, meskipun Reishi tahu bahwa hal itulah yang Mikoto harapkan?"

Sorot matanya melunak. Begitu pun sang raja di hadapannya. Sepasang tangan mungil itu kemudian terjulur, mendekapnya begitu dekat. Begitu lekat. Meski hangat yang mengalir hingga ke bawah kulitnya terasa menyesak di dada. Pilu yang lantas kembali dikecap sukmanya. Reishi memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada detik di mana _Tenrou_ terbelah dua, lalu beralih pada tetes warna darah menggelap yang sejenak ditemuinya, seolah mengaliri bilah pedang tersebut. _Damocles_-nya yang lantas turut meretak, berguguran menampakkan serpih-serpih kecil mengangkasa, mengitari pedang sang simbol kekuatannya.

Dingin menusuk yang kemudian datang menyerbu. Membangunkannya dari kilasan-kilasan gambar dalam kepalanya. Ngilu meremang di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan Reishi tidak lagi sanggup menahan satu erang kecil yang lantas meluncur dari pita suaranya.

"Reishi…!"

Aura merah yang lantas menguar dari tubuh Anna, meski dengan cepat Reishi menangkap tangan gadis itu seraya menggeleng. Bibirnya yang berusaha melukis sebuah senyum, yang ia tahu terlalu lemah untuk meyakinkan sang raja kecil bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan hangat itu untuk menyesap dalam jiwanya.

"… jangan khawatir, Anna. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Satu anggukan dari gadis itu. Tampak enggan, namun Reishi tahu sang raja mungil mengerti. Karena Kushina Anna tidak pernah memaksakan apapun padanya. Gadis itu akan dengan begitu mudahnya membaca, saat di mana Reishi tidak membutuhkan pertolongan, maupun saat ketika merah itu diperlukan tubuhnya agar paru-parunya sendiri tetap menghirup dan menghembus napas.

"Tapi… Reishi harus beristirahat. Malam ini adalah malam yang berat bagi Reishi. Kumohon… meski hanya untuk satu hari, Reishi—"

"—pelayan masyarakat sepertiku tidak mengenal hari libur, Anna."

"Reishi…!"

Ia tertawa. Gelak yang menggelincir ditemani sepenggal lega dari ujung kalbunya. Seolah berat yang membebani punggungnya, meski hanya sedikit, namun terangkat begitu saja. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa, Tuan Putri. Aku akan mempertimbangkan saranmu untuk mengambil satu hari libur dan beristirahat."

Senyum manis yang Reishi tahu lantas menghiasi wajah Anna, ditemani satu sorot mata penuh kelembutan dari sepasang rubi yang tidak pernah lelah mengawasi ungunya. Sang gadis kecil yang kemudian melepaskan genggamannya, diiringi satu ketukan terdengar dari ambang pintu _van_-nya. Pandanganya yang kemudian beralih, menemukan Awashima Seri telah berdiri di sana, ditemani seorang pria bersurai pirang dan kacamata hitam, melengkung senyum padanya dengan raut lelah yang begitu kentara di mata Reishi.

"Malam yang berat rupanya, Munakata-_san_? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Reishi mengangguk, menaikkan kacamatanya seraya balas tersenyum. "Akan menjadi lebih berat apabila Klan Merah memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja sama dan memberikan bantuannya dalam misi kali ini. Sebagai Raja Biru maupun secara pribadi, izinkan aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku, Kusanagi Izumo."

"Tidak, tidak. Ucapan itu seharusnya kau sampaikan pada Anna," ujar pria itu lagi sembali melambaikan tangan di depan wajah. Kusanagi Izumo lantas berpaling pada sang raja di sampingnya. "Anna, kau mau tinggal di sini, atau ikut pulang bersamaku?"

Anna kemudian menatapnya. Begitu dalam. Seolah memintanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu alih-alih dijawab oleh gadis itu sendiri. Namun sontak ia menggeleng. "Kekalahanku malam ini adalah bukti bahwa aku perlu memikirkan ulang apa yang menjadi dasarku dalam menghadapi semua pertarungan ini. Aku akan membutuhkan waktu untukku sendiri, Anna. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"_Un_. Tapi besok pagi, izinkan aku mengunjungi Reishi?"

Lengkung senyum di bibirnya, terasa begitu hangat hingga sukmanya sendiri. Anggukan kepalanya yang hanya menjadi jawab atas permintaan Anna. Sementara sepasang irisnya yang terpancang pada punggung gadis kecil itu, lekat mengawasi sang raja yang melangkah menjauh, kembali meninggalkannya dalam sunyi. Dalam sepi.

Bersama gemuruh memekak sang pedang raksasa yang terus terdengar, menggaung mengisi rongga kepalanya. Tanpa henti. Tanpa letih.

* * *

...

* * *

_"Kau tahu bahwa bukan dasarmu yang tengah kau cari dan pertanyakan ketika pedangmu itu terbelah menjadi dua."_

_Reishi membuka matanya. Tidak ada dingin yang menyerbu. Tidak ada deru salju yang menyeruak. Tidak ada dingin es yang menerpa. Ia lantas menengadah. Tidak ada matahari biru menggantung di langit malam kelam di atas kepalanya. Hanya perempatan pusat kota di sekelilingnya. Gemerlap lampu jalan. Kerlip lampu gedung pencakar langit. Manusia-manusia di sekitar yang berjalan dan melangkah, namun begitu transparan dan tidak bisa disentuhnya. Seolah keramaian pusat kota hanyalah sebatas hiruk-pikuk kota para hantu…_

_… tidak._

_Mungkin pada kenyataannya, dirinyalah yang menjadi hantu dalam riuh-ramai itu. Tak tersentuh. Tak terlihat. Tak diacuhkan keberadaannya._

_Lalu sepasang derap langkah, terdengar begitu nyata di indera pendengarannya. Mengurai jarak dari balik punggungnya. Meski tidak pula ia ingin menoleh. Ia tidak ingin melihat sosok yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya._

_Karena ia tahu, sosok itu akan menghilang ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha merentangkan tangan, menjangkau bayangan itu._

_'Suoh….'_

_"Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah ragu melangkah. Kau tidak pernah menyangsikan omong kosongmu akan hukum dan peraturan yang semata-mata dibuat untuk melindungi keamanan dan ketenteraman umat manusia._

_"Kau tahu… bukan itu yang mengusikmu."_

_Kalimat terakhir menggelitik di daun telinganya. Degup jantungnya yang kemudian berlari. Sesak yang menusuk di dadanya. Dan merah yang seolah memeluknya, membungkus tubuhnya. Derak tarikan napas yang terdengar begitu nyata. Wangi tubuh menginvasi indera penciumannya seolah tembakau manis yang hampir terlupa dari sudut ingatannya. Mengundangnya untuk sekedar berpaling. Untuk sekedar menemukan garang di dalam sepasang iris merah keemasan yang tidak pernah lagi menyapanya._

_"Suoh…."_

_"Yang membuatmu jatuh dan mematahkan asamu… adalah ini. Bukan begitu, Munakata?"_

_Satu tusukan di dada. Nyeri teramat sangat yang bahkan membungkam jeritannya. Memburamkan matanya. Tubuhnya yang melunglai, gemetar. Perlahan ia menunduk, menemukan bilah _Tenrou_ menancap, menembus dadanya. Merah yang mengalir turun dari ujung pedang itu. Membasahi seragamnya. Menetes menggenangi kedua kakinya. Sakit yang semakin menjelma di antara tarikan napasnya._

_"Yang membuatmu gentar dan tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri… adalah harapmu akan pembenaran dari tindakanmu _membunuhku_, bukan begitu, Munakata?"_

_Ia terbatuk. Substansi kental mengalir dari mulutnya. Napasnya yang semakin tersengal. Tubuhnya yang kemudian rebah, jatuh pada dekap sosok di punggungnya._

_Namun ia tersenyum. Tidak. Ia tertawa. Parau._

_Perih._

_._

_._

_Jadi… seperti inikah rasanya ketika pedangku menancap, menembus tubuhmu?_

_Jawab aku, Suoh…._

* * *

...

* * *

.

_**a.n. **_Sekian dan sampai jumpa di fanfiksi _author_ berikutnya~! Tetap ditunggu _review_ dan keripik-tidak-pedasnya~ XD


End file.
